Missing KATE
by novasupernova
Summary: MY 1st writing. Feedback please ! KIBBS KIBBS KIBBSEDITED2007
1. Sending Kate

**Chapter 1 Sending KATE to O'Brien**

It's been an awful month.

Kate is frustrated with her boss; the fact that last weekend they shared some intimate moments. But suddenly the man went cold and distant to her. Kate is so down, pissed off and lost in her own misery that she doesn't realize that Gibbs was called to the Director's office, Jenny Sheppard (his ex-lover). Its only after Tony deliberately pelted his paperclip to her face, Kate gives Tony a stare and throws her crumpled paper from her bin, right back at him!

"What do you think our boss is doing Kate?" wonders Tony. Kate just ignores him and feels a pang of sadness in her heart…a pinch of jealousy, she sighs…regretting her bad luck, she has no right to be jealous…she is just a one night stand; Damn it, she wants to cry…Kate tries to masks her feeling by pretending to type her overdue report from their previous case that takes a month of a cat and mouse chase; while actually her heart is bleeding from the heartache. She was such a fool, after making loved to her, the bastard dared telling her that it is not going to work between them and he was sorry if he hurt her feeling…fucking bastard.

"Nice..." Tony imagines, "Red hair...hot ass…lucky Gibbs..." Tony chuckles, "Perhaps, the red head Director can improve his ugly mood" He wishes. McGee just nods along…hoping for Tony's wish to come true; It has been a rough week, poor McGee has been suffering from his boss foul mood. Yeah... right..!!!Wishfull thinking. Its about to get worse.

The elevator opened; Gibbs storms out, he strides to his desk and throw his paperwork on his desk…the man is in foul mood. The 3 agents in the bullpen and practically feel the anger and heat emanating from their boss; he said harshly without looking at her "Kate, report to O'Brien office right now".

Kate mouth gapes for few seconds before fear seeps into her. What the hell did she do now??? But as an excellent profiler, looking at her boss body language, she wisely refrains herself from asking question. She quickly stood up, walks to the elevator without looking back at her friends to…O'Brien's bullpen.

NCIS is divided into several teams, if she is not mistaken, there are 8 operational teams. Well, she hardly mingles with them because of her workload and additional day dreaming on her boss. Pathetic... yeah, she admits to herself silently.

Kate quickly goes up to the 5th floor, to report to Bruce O'Brien, an elderly man, rather sweet by nature with kind disposition, the opposite of her current boss. She only knew this from Abby, with her crazy and fun social life. Again, Kate realized, her social life... sucks!!

As she entered O'Brien bullpen, she is greeted by 3 of his young male agents who are rather good looking and modish. This is what Abby would describe as "sexy James Bond-ish". Bruce O'Brien lifts his reading glasses and looks at Special Agent Todd who is standing right in front of his desk, the woman looks lost...O'Brien seems surprise to see her. "Ahh..." he said with a smile in his eyes. "What a pleasant surprise…", " I thought my colleague would never release you from his claws" as he smiles at her and Kate smiles back to the senior agent. "Do you know you are here Special Agent Todd?" "No sir" she is so embarrass that she knows nothing…damn Gibbs! Damn him to hell, she looks like a complete ass.

"Gibbs didn't tell you why???" O'Brien couldn't believe it.

"No sir, he just said to report to you" She swallows her pride, looking down at her feet…she is pathetic…and she hears O'Brien sighs and Kate feels like a ten years old being punished for not doing her homework.

O'Brien knows that Gibbs is a very hard man; a very difficult man to work or live with. Great person! But extremely fierce and set in his own way. He gazes at Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, with some sadness; my... she is very pretty, with a sincerely smile (something that is rare nowadays), soft eyes, small built, he knows from her profile that she is very intelligent, capable profiler and many more, apparently his colleague recruited the woman himself from the Secret Service.

Now he finally comprehends about all the rage with Gibbs, refusing to transfer her to his team as directed by Jenny Sheppard. He has a good feeling about Agent Todd…but it is not going to be easy for her. He feels sorry for her, his gut feeling is telling him that the innocent woman standing in front of him is going to suffer from being pull from different directions. He sincerely hopes she'll survive…Special Agent Gibbs' rage…and more.

-------------------------------------

**O'Brien's bullpen**

O'Brien knows that his colleague must be fuming with anger…but he got to do it…

"Todd, you are to help us profile our "Rape n Kill cold case", I am hoping that we can wrap up the case within a week or so, we are pretty close" Explains O'Brien to her. "Oh,..." Kate is surprised. This is not that bad, she tells herself; meet and work with different agents, O'Brien seems nice, friendly. He doesn't shout at his agents, and the extra task can actually help her get over the son of a bitch grouchy boss of her. Nice... she smiles at the big man in front of her.

Kate is truly fed up with her situation, she used to be an independent person, being able to focus, and not falling head over heels over some grumpy ass. Suddenly, she is determines to start a new leaf. Adios Gibbs…hello the new Kate, She whispers to herself. It's about time!

"Are you all right with the temporary arrangement Kate?" as O'Brien sees her smiles, lost in her thought; "oh yes sir, it would be my pleasure! And you can call me Kate, please…" Kate beams at him. O'Brien thought she looks happy with the new arrangement…he likes the girl, he is sure that she is competent and he won't be disappointed with her work.

"You are still to report to Gibbs in the morning for attendance, Kate…then you will come up here and work with us, starting from tomorrow" He can not imagine, if she takes her attendance here with him, he does not want to face Gibbs wrath unnecessarily, hell no! O'Brien is still looking at Kate who is nodding excitedly…his agents are gawking at the woman…Gibb's woman…things are going to be interesting around here…

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gibbs is being unbearable to Tony and McGee. The senior agent does not talk anymore, he only shouts and answers with his typical "hmmp". "Why Kate is going to O'Brien's bullpen boss?" Finally, Tony couldn't help himself. "To help some idiots profile a case" that's all he said. Even Tony dares not open his mouth again.

Later on, Tony finds out from McGee, who found out from Abby, who heard from Ducky who witnessed the whole showdown at Ms. Red top Director Jenny Sheppard office. Ducky saw the whole shouting from Gibbs and Sheppard (mostly Gibbs, he stated). As Sheppard instructed Gibbs to transfers Caitlyn to help O'Brien's cold case. Gibbs refused point blank! Sheppard refused to listen. She has made up her mind.

The two of them were shouting; O'Brien was sitting in his chair, amused by the match, while Dr. Mallard stood in between to calm Gibbs down. Trashed bin was kicked and coffee spilled at the showdown. Dr. Mallard said that Shepard insisted on Agent Todd helping O'Brien's team until the cold case is closed…while actually O'Brien did not insist that it has to be agent Todd, he only asked for additional help for his team.

Tony is mad when he finds out. He braved himself and asks his boss AGAIN. "She is ours boss, She belongs to us, who is going to proof read my report? Who is going to help McGee with his assignment? And who is going to write down, type and conclude the report from the autopsy boss?"

"You guys are! Anyway that's your job", "Now shut up! and get back to work!" barked Gibbs; this is the 1st time Tony realizes how Kate has been their savior, helping with their workload before they handed them in to Gibbs. Life has been great since the ex Secret Service chick was there. Tony recalled boasting to his fellow agents at the HQ when his old boss recruited the dashing girl in his team, they were all jealous of his luck…until she starts kicking him in the shin…

Abby shows up in the middle of the bullpen from her lab, Gibbs can see that she was dashing through the stairs. "Is it true, you transfer our Kate to O'Brien?" she asks breathlessly.

"Why Gibbs? She is ours, not O'Brien's, and I actually enjoy the female company in this place!!! I was so happy when you hired her!!! We had tattoo done together and I like Katie!!!" She almost shouts…almost in tears, which she never does. Tony and McGee nod along.

Gibbs sighs and said," No Abby, just for a week Abby", he then stands up and left the bullpen while Abby just gapes at him in frustration. Sure, Kate is still working in the same NCIS' HQ, but being stationed at different floor from her…is unacceptable, Abby is pissed!

By 4 PM, after Kate has been introduced to her temporary colleagues: James, Bruce and Roland. All of them are charmed by the new additional female agent, O'Brien noticed and he thought, oh dear...his guys will meet Gibbs' wrath is ever…

----------------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	2. Caitlyn Todd Confidential

**Chapter 2 Caitlyn Todd - Profile - Confidential**

Nice! Kate is comparing… No stupid remark from Tony, no paperclips pelted to her face, No rude comments about her non existence love life, like: getting laid yet Kate? You look tense! You need to get laid…and no hostility from Gibbs which is hurting her feeling.

After she was done and briefed by her new boss, she goes back to her bullpen.

Tony, McGee and Abby are waiting anxiously in silence, in fear that Gibbs might ask them to shut up again. Kate is surprised to see the three of them call her name "Kate!!!" at the same time, as she enters the bullpen, with a questioning looks on their eyes. Only Gibbs is quiet behind his Computer…busy, he doesn't even seems to realize that she is there, Kate feels a hard pang of pain in her heart, disappointed…apparently she means nothing to him…it's about time you move on, you daft woman! She tells herself.

"Hi, what's up guys?" she greets them happily, not showing her disappointment on their boss behavior. "So?" Tony asks, "So what? It's nothing…I am asked to help them until the case is close, that's all…no big deal, I can handle that". "Are we still going to see you?" McGee whispers to her, "Sure McGee" she looks at him fondly. "I still come here for attendance as usual…", and she turns around, facing Abby" and…I see you…when I see you in the lab, as usual and in Ducky's autopsy, ohh…and awesome; O'Brien said that I can accompany and assist Ducky in Autopsy when he did the Y incision!!! Cool ehh??" Kate couldn't hide her excitement from them.

"Don't forget your reports due Kate!!" Gibbs snaps at her from behind his screens. "Consider it done Boss" she replies bitterly, she never address Gibbs as boss before, she has enough of his attitude, she did not do anything wrong. Tony, McGee and Abby glare at their boss and give him the look of insolence and displeasure at the same time. Gibbs is surprised at their courage… but ignores it anyway.

----------------------------------------

On her drive home, Kate has a resolution: to be responsible for her own well being and not being an idiotic love sick puppy with somebody who didn't even has the decency to respect her feeling and doesn't even realized she exist. Like a drug addict (of Gibbs) trying to quit her addiction, she promised herself…to change her life. QUIT COLD TURKEY!!! Ugly, but definitely necessary.

------------------------------------------

Alone at home, Gibbs is in the basement working on his boat, no TV, no dinner, non stop until he is exhausted enough to calm down and sits in his chair. He is in his chair covering his weary face with both hands. "What the hell did I do?" He was sure that Sheppard tried to rekindle their fling with him, when he politely declined her advances, she was pissed and tried to get rid of Kate, but how did she knew?

He doesn't understand what has happen in the last 24 hours. No hard feeling towards O'Brien, he is a respectable peer, a kind man that doesn't speak much, can control his emotion much much better than himself, one of very few people that he respects in the work place, apart from Ducky.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ducky is sitting in his autopsy room…thinking about an incident that happened a month ago. He precisely remember, as he bumped into the new gorgeous Director Jenny Sheppard, a very stunning red head, he finds her rather cold with an air of arrogance that he doesn't feel comfortable with.

Ducky opened a door for her, she slipped through the opened door with a forced smile, he noticed. He froze when he saw the file in her hand. "Caitlyn Todd, personal file, confidential, Director's eyes only", that's Kate's file. "Oh dear, something awful will happen". Ducky predicted right as this morning he witnessed the showdown.

About a month ago, jenny Sheppard was disappointed when her former lover greeted her with no emotion as he congratulated her for her new position as the new Director. She knows that she is an attractive woman in her 40's, how could he refuse her?

Then few weeks later, she knew the reason. She was walking to her office; she saw Gibbs placed his hand protectively over a female waist as they walked through the lobby, chatting with the weird tattooed girl. She can see that he was trying to make sure the brunette did not bump into other agents that were walking through the packed lobby; they were walking so close and comfortable with each other…she actually saw Jethro Gibbs smiles at her.

When she got back to her office, she looked for the teams rosters, looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team, looked for the only female agent in his team and her pictures, ah... yes, that's her. She sorted through her personal profile as she read with green eyes.

Caitlyn Todd, 31, single, Catholic.

Starting from basic military academy joined US RANGERS for 3 years under Master Chief Angus Powell. Excellent remarks on her character, agility and intelligent more than physical strength. Being 1 of 5 female in the entire US RANGER; it was stated from the Master Chief that even though she went through a hard time being female, to performed physically demanding regiment of the elite soldiers, she never gives up.

Every challenge that was thrown at her, she completed them the best as she knows how. Despite the fact that she can not defeat her male peers, her wits, intelligent, attitude and loyalty made her stood out and respected by her peers. Her humanity and leadership skills bring out the best of her.

After 3 years, by the advised of her mentor/Master Chief, he transferred her to the FBI.  
He believes that US RANGER has done what can be done with her and she could to improve her intellectual skills and capabilities under the FBI's care. So, US RANGER Caitlyn Todd was transferred with colorful recommendation.

The FBI training in Quantico proved her to be the best profiler in her class. Foreign language: German, French and Spanish. She excels in Psychology, profiling, interrogation and case studies.

After the completion of FBI training, she worked in the field under Special Agent Michael White. That's a name Sheppard is familiar with, a well respected senior agent that operates many successful sting operations. Kate was under him for 5years? Damn!!!

Positive remarks from Agent White, again her wit and intelligent combined with her disposition made her one of the best asset to the FBI. From the FBI, she was recruited by the Secret Service. Director William Powell, recommended from his brother, the master chief of US Rangers. The Director hand picked Agent Todd to work for Secret service for 2 years before she resigned and joined NCIS..."Weird... why did she resigned? What happen? Well, never mind now…I'll found out later" she told herself. Right now, she planned to get rid of Todd or at least out of Gibbs' hands. She looked at her portfolio military pictures of Caitlyn Todd and smiled.

------------------------------------

Kate starts her 1st day with O'Brien's team. She arrives in her bullpen few minutes before Gibbs arrive. Tony, McGee and Abby are already waiting by her desk. She gives them a big smile," Good morning guys..."

"So, Kate, you are with O'Brien today?", "Yep!" she answers happily. "And ... he is nice! And his agents are polite, not like you Tony…" she winks at him.

Tony doesn't have the chance to reply to her as he hears the Elevator's doors open; Gibbs enters the bullpen with no coffee in his hand…that's bad, McGee thought. Tony and McGee look at each other in fear. Gibbs pulls out the attendance, marked it and left the bullpen. "Wow... that's surreal" Abby cringe, "Coffee..." they all said together.

---------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	3. Gibbs Vs Kate

**Chapter 3 Gibbs VS Kate**

Kate's day goes very fast with her new team. Ignoring her anger towards Gibbs' cold shoulders she focus on her job, O'Brien gives her freedom to work on her duties; Pair her up with James, one of the younger agents to conduct interview with witnesses and search for new information. Around 11, they receive a message from Roland that they found a body dump. Kate and James head to the crime scene to aid the investigation.

The female victim is in her early 20's. She starts her profiling, making quick notes to remind herself for wounds mark and rape kits, while the rest of her team collect evidences, tags and taking photograph of the dump area.

The victim is found naked facing down with her limbs tied with 2mm ropes. Kate and James return to the HQ first, to log the victim for an autopsy. She accompanies the corpse, while James goes to Abby's lab to ID the victim. As Kate rolls her corpse into the autopsy room, she sees Gibbs and Ducky stopped talking. "Oh, hi Gibbs, hi Ducky" she greets them while pushing the body, pretending not to notice anything. "Hello Caitlyn" Ducky greets her and she receives a short "Hmmh" from Gibbs. He is rather angry that Kate looks happy. Well, he guess why shouldn't she, he's been a complete ass to her.

"What do we have here?" the ME walks towards the body. And they examine the body, while Ducky makes a mental note to all of them. " Contusion to the temple, multiple stab wounds, strangulation..."" and rape kit please…Ducky, for DNA match" Kate murmurs as she stares at the victim's lifeless blue face. "And can I have the rope now?" she asks. The three of them are staring at the victim. "Psycho..." she said to herself.

Gibbs froze in fear; this is the cold case that his Katie is working on? He knew the specific case; he knew the bleak history of the case, as it was his about 6 years ago. "Ducky, can you please let me know if you are about to start on the Y incision, I would like to join if you don't mind" Kate looks at Ducky. "Oh yes Caitlyn, O'Brien told me about it and not to worry, I will pass the blood sample and rape kit to Abby, too".

"O'Brien thinks the victim is related to the Rape and Kill victim that we are working on" Kate states. "and Gibbs, O'Brien said that you have the cold case files, can I have it?" she said to Gibbs, and the man just barks "It's in the office" and left. Kate quickly follows him to the bullpen as she rolls her eyes in frustration.

Gibbs felt like his head is about to explode, It is his fault that Kate got angry with him. When he was instructed by the Director to lend her O'Brien's team, he was pissed beyond believe, but when Jenny Sheppard told him that it is his appraisal on her that made her decide to assign Kate to help another team, there is nothing he can do.

His entire move so far, he has been trying to prevent her from harm. Now she is profiling the worse cold case he once encounters. It started 6years ago; he and O'Brien were in the same team. They tag it the "Rape n Kill" because of the MO of the victims, all are raped, mutilated and dumped naked, facing down near the US Naval base… Every time they found a lead, he'll escape and it was 2 months of merry go round case, when the case was finally closed.

He has no idea that O'Brien has been reassigned to the cold case. So when he saw Kate came in with the victim, he was shocked. His Katie is hunting the psycho that has raped and killed 12 female.

He sits on his desk…confused. Kate arrives few minutes after him. He misses her presence; he misses her voice, her smile and her antics with him. He can smell her perfume, a soft fruity fragrance in front of him which makes him even crave her more. Gibbs drank her sight as she stood in front of him waiting.

She waited uncomfortably, finally she breaks the silence. "Can I borrow the files Gibbs? To help me profile the son of a bitch?" He didn't answer; He covers his face with both hands out of confusion. "What's wrong Gibbs?" she is worried. He stands up, facing his filing cabinet, search through his file and take out 12 files. "Wow...???" Kate is surprised, how many victims were there? And there goes her weekend. She carries the files and placed them on her desk.

Suddenly…

"Kate, I don't want you to take the case" he said, standing in front of her desk. "And why is that Gibbs?" she is confused by his sudden decision. It takes a while for her realize that her boss is not going to answer her. "I just don't want you to take it" he shouts at her.

She almost jumps from his shouts as she was not expecting it. "Why?" she asks him back, getting angrier by the minutes. "Just listen to me and do what I said, DO NOT TAKE THE CASE" he shouts louder than before.

Kate is shocked, angry and had enough of his shit. She walks nearer to him, stands in defiance, facing him; she has to look up because he is taller than her. The both of them do not realize that Ducky has enter the bullpen, well…Ducky is about to witness his 2nd showdown.

"You son of a bitch, you think that because I am a female, that I am not good enough to handle the case?" she fumes. "Let me tell you something GIBBS,,,I am good in what I do, I am DAMN good in what I do and that's profiling! And I will prove it to you by the solving the GOD DAMN CASE" she screams with tears in her eyes without even batting once. "If you have a problem with it, bring it to your Sheppard, and don't chew my ass because of your problems" she spats bitterly.

Dr. Mallard is now standing right in front of them. Kate notices the man, grab his arm, "Let's go Ducky, I am ready!". As Kate pulls poor Ducky away from the bullpen, she said to Gibbs "And Gibbs, if you really think that I am not good enough or for whatever reason, you regret having hired me. Do us both a favor and transfer me to O'Brien or any other team!" "C'mon Ducky!" she pulls him impatiently. "Oh,,,, my..." Ducky murmurs to himself, this is bad.

Gibbs strides towards them near the stairs; before she realized he pulls her arm forcefully towards him with Ducky still on her other side. "Katie" he shouts at her and pulls at the same time. "Auww, you are hurting me!! Let go!" she shouts back and tries to struggles out of his strong grip.

He releases her and if not because of Ducky she might have fallen down the stairs.  
"Don't touch me" she screams and tears running down her tired face…Gibbs feels so guilty…looking at her broken face, but nothing comes out from his throat.

The impromptu tug of war has invited several audiences. At the same time, O'Brien was climbing the stairs and witnesses the whole scene, he saw Kate in tears and his colleague in rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Ducky finally shouts, his ears are ringing and his head is pounding, the youngsters are giving him a headache "Kate, go with O'Brien to autopsy, wait for me there!" he orders. And he grabs Gibbs by his arm back to his bullpen; while O'Brien takes Kate by the shoulder to go to the autopsy room…his gut feeling is right.

"What are you trying to prove?" Ducky shouts at Gibbs. Gibbs throws himself at his chair; Dr. Mallard thought he saw tears in his eyes, but chooses to ignore it, but his tone changes.

"Are you trying to chase her away?" he asks him, " What are you doing, Jethro?" "She is the best thing that ever happens to you…my friend", he is not answering, frustrated. "Jethro you have to talk to me, don't do things that you'll regret later" said Ducky patiently.

"Sheppard is trying to get rid of her from me" Gibbs shouts. "No, Jethro, Sheppard could never chase her away from you; it is YOU who chase her away" he replied angrily, how can such a brilliant man in his job, can be this hopeless and daft in his personal life…After a moment of silence..." I don't know what I am doing Ducky, I just don't want her to get hurt" he said. "Then tell her that, don't shut people that care for you Jethro, please... listen to me" Ducky begs.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the autopsy rooms…

O'Brien is trying to console Kate when Ducky enters. Kate was embarrassed for O'Brien to see her like this. When she saw Ducky, she stands up and said" I'm ok, I am ready guys..." she gives them the look not to argue with her. Ducky shakes his head; this girl has learned the worse from the best, that's learning to be stubborn, from Gibbs.

O'Brien signals Ducky that Kate will be all right. Ducky exhales and decides to follows her wishes; she's been through enough…being harassed by the man that actually loves her. And O'Brien walks out the door to go to Gibbs' bullpen as he originally plans to, before the tug of war.

"Gibbs! How are you doing, sorry to interrupt, but I came up her to borrow our cold case from you" he said while wiping his glasses. Gibbs points to the files on Kate's desk.  
"Oh, Kate got it already...impressive!" he admits. "Ok then!" O'Brien walks back to the elevator, Kate is definitely brave, and he thought she won't have the courage to request the files from her boss.

Gibbs can't see any other way to avoid this, on how to make sure that his Katie is safe, be damn with O'Brien knowing his feeling towards her, they are alone, this is his chance. "Please take care of her, O'Brien" he said... "She is my life". O'Brien stops in his track and sighs in regret "I know Gibbs... don't you worry and you know where my office, you know my number, and you will let me know if you need anything" he said.

"Thank you" Gibbs stands up from his chair. O'Brien looks at Gibbs knowingly, "and I will need your expertise on things, since you know the case, and we'll nail the son of a bitch as soon as possible. My patient is running dry Gibbs" he said as he went into the elevator.

As O'Brien is walking to his bullpen; Director Sheppard calls him, "O'Brien can I see you in my office?" O'Brien didn't say much, he just enters her office…waiting, he is standing with hands closed in front of him. "Yes?" he asks. He is slowly but surely losing his patient and respect with his new director." what's all the commotion at the stairs?" She asks him slyly; "I wont call it a commotion...just Dr. Mallard, Gibbs and I, debating whose dead bodies will be taken care of first, you know we are always backed up", "But, we've agreed that my victim will have the priority, Gibbs knows how important it is to you"

"Oh.. I see" she is surprised. " and how is agent Todd doing?" she asks him, " Not a problem, she is great and right now she is assisting Dr. Mallard with the Y incision" He answers impatiently, "Anything else Ms Sheppard? I should get going, we are hot on our case" Sheppard does not reply she just nods her head and trying to hide her anger…

-----------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2006-edited

Bottom of Form


	4. DNA

**Chapter 4 DNA**

Dr. Mallard and Kate have been working on their victim for almost 2 hours now. First they made a Y incision from the right shoulder and the left shoulder to the middle chest; followed by a vertical cut to the lower stomach. After the flap of skin is opened an automatic drill is used to saws the ribcage open, so that they can attend her organs.

Kate has assisted this procedures many times when she was in FBI, but not NCIS. She thoroughly enjoys this, even though she was still sad with the previous tug of war.

She assisted the ME by helping him take out, analyze and weigh the organs. The M.E talked non stop during the procedure, teaching her, guiding her about the autopsy. It is true that he is rather fond of her as a daughter that he never has.

He would ask Kate question and when she answered right he would beamed proudly. Kate adored the sweet old man too. For few hours she was so focus on Ducky and the corpse she almost forgot her war with Gibbs.

Suddenly the intercom buzzes.

Ducky is asked for advice at another autopsy room. He instructs Kate to continue on the lower abdomen, telling her his preference and many instructions; she listens diligently and does exactly as she was told. She is surprised that he trusts her capabilities "And don't you worry Caitlyn, I'll be back in 10-15 minutes…and Caitlyn if any of the body bag start moving. Just shoot them!" He jokes as he walks out from Autopsy.

------------------------------------

In the mean time, Abby and James manage to retrieve the victim's ID which James reports back to O'Brien right away. James finds O'Brien and Gibbs in his bullpen, discussing the case. The younger agent is rather surprised to see Gibbs in his bullpen, because he is rather afraid of Gibbs and he knows that the man has bears feeling with Agent Todd and now…Agent Todd is with him.

James quickly goes over to his boss, avoiding Gibbs. "20years old, single, no direct relatives found, under the named of Lucy Palowics, worked as waitress near the naval base" he stammers, trying to avoid Gibbs. "Just as we suspected" O'Brien said to Gibbs.

-----------------------------------

Kate froze in shock, as she opens the corpse womb, did she do it right? Where is Ducky? Something is strange, never came across it before. She debates whether she should wait for Ducky, but after a minute she decides to go ahead as instructed.

"Oh my God "Kate sobs in disbelieves, she quickly dropped everything and calls O'Brien, then Ducky. "O'Brien" He answers his mobile. "Yes Kate! Be right there" he answers. Gibbs listens longingly, he is drained and empty. "Let's go Gibbs" O'Brien stands up, with no question Gibbs follows the man…hoping to see his Katie.

By the time Gibbs and O'Brien arrive in the autopsy room. Ducky and Kate are in serious discussion; she is holding something on her palm, It looks like a bloody piece of meat. Kate is such in a state of shock that she doesn't care or remember that she was mad at Gibbs. She excitedly raises her palm to their face; she looks at both Gibbs and O'Brien. "It's a fetus" she exclaims. "My God, I don't believe this" she shakes her head sadly.

"Tell me Caitlyn can you guess its age?" the M.E asks while giving her a steel ruler. She measured the length and weigh the fetus carefully as if it's still alive, she feels bad about it. "I think it's about…12 weeks???" she guesses, looking for the M.E approval. "Hmm you estimated right" he said.

There is no glory for the right guess. This is bad she thought. Silence in the autopsy room; she looks up to O'Brien and then Gibbs, there is some comfort from looking at Gibbs, suddenly she feels safe but quickly tries to dismiss her feeling.

'I'll send 2 of my agents to her apartment for more information" as he called his agents to do so. Kate placed the fetus back into the open womb.

"Guys…just a while idea…just a wild guess…" she said and thinking hard. "Just a hunch…" she continues. "What if…? This baby…sorry, I mean fetus…" she doesn't know how to finish her sentence without sounding stupid. Gibbs knows what she is trying to say before she finished her sentence. He admires her even more. She never ceased to amaze him with her character and intelligent.

"What if the victim is somehow involved with the killer? What if the fetus belongs to the killer? Yes? No?" she guesses and asks their opinion. "Then we can ID the killer through DNA" finished Gibbs

"Dr. Mallard?" O'Brien looked at him. "I believe that is possible gentleman, it takes time, but it is possible" he said. "Gave me the syringe from drawer five, Caitlyn" he orders her, she rushed quickly to the drawers to get the syringe and gave it to ducky. "Do you want to do the honor Caitlyn?" he asks…

------------------------------------

Its 4pm and Kate is wrapping up in O'Brien's bullpen. She passes by his desk "Sir, I'll look into the previous files in my bullpen, and I all get back at you tomorrow. Would that be all right? "She asks. 'That would be great agent Todd…", "Its Kate, sir…" she reminds him. O'Brien smiles, "don't stay up too late and I'll see you tomorrow… and Good work Kate" he adds

As Kate enters her bullpen, she started to feel how tired she is and she glad that it is empty. She sat on her chair, closed her eyes and exhaled…what a day. After closing her eyes for a while, she starts reading the files; as time pass, the more she reads the files, the colder and scared she becomes. What kind of a person could do such things? The central lighting was already turn off, she is reading with her desk lamp while she raised her tired feet on the desk.

She didn't realize as the night come, the less comfortable she become, apart from being tired and reading a gruesome cases. "Oh my God" she realized, she quickly put down her feet. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, my update report for Gibbs" she just realizes that she hasn't even starts yet. Oh no, she remember her bitter argument with Gibbs, perhaps this is why he doesn't want her to take the case, because he knew that she couldn't handle her workload...that's why "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it" she bangs her forehead out of frustration to her desk.

"Kate…" she froze while her head is still on her table. She recognized that voice all right. She raises her head up. Gibbs is standing a few feet away from her desk. "How long have you been standing there?" she is embarrassed. "I know, I know, I have NOT done your report! I'll do it now!" She quickly sorts through her desk looking for her files.

"I am NOT in the mood at getting shouts at, so PLEASE…leave me alone! And I'll hand the report to you tomorrow morning" Kate mumbles on, couldn't believe her luck, how she forgets her reports? She is slamming the files on the table, trying to sort through her reports and other files…what a mess!

"Katie" Gibbs walks towards her and grabs her by the wrist…looking at her worn out face…he feels so guilty, he hurt her feeling…she is innocent, he is the bloody bastard.

"That's not why I am here" he whispered "I am sorry about this evening, I didn't mean to hurt you! I … didn't want you to take the case…because I didn't want you to get hurt, I handled the case few years back and you do not know what you are dealing with…please" he explains to the angry Kate, he has no excused on how he has treated her today…and actually for the past week, he's been an ass.

Kate is shocked, "why didn't you tell me Gibbs?" she asks sadly, "Why don't you trust me?" she whispers to herself more than to him. But her passion and care towards the man, beats her anger and pride. She hugs him and kisses him on his lips lovingly. "I'm sorry too" she said.

She melts in his embrace, she feels safe and right in his arms…like nothing can ever hurt her. "I always feel safe when I am with you, Gibbs" she sighs to him…then she remembers what he did to her, he basically told her that he was not interested in her.

Kate pulls herself from him, she whispers quietly…relapse!!!

"Its ok, I am not mad at you, no hard feeling Gibbs, I understand…but I …" she tries to explain that she would like resign from NCIS after her last case. "I love working in NCIS…I like it very much…" she stops, finding the right words. Gibbs can guess her thought; she wants to leave him…

"Kate…" he is not going to let it happen. "Wait…let me finish…please…we are both adult, we can converse like adult…" she is not backing down…

"I hated you when you told me that things couldn't work out, after we just made love, or have sex…what ever you call it…I don't know…and I'll try not to care…but its forgiven…it's the past…but I need you to do me a favor…I want my old job back…" she looks at Gibbs in the eyes, she is not a weakling to be tossed around like a rag doll.

"Katie, that's what I am here for…I need you to know that I am sorry about the way I behaved, I was afraid…that you'll hurt me, like …" He looks at her…"like your ex wives…" she continues her sentence.

"Its ok, I understand Gibbs…don't worry about it…" Kate is so tired, she just want to go home…be damn with Gibbs…" just help me out…I would like to return to Secret Service…I'll be grateful with…" he cuts her off by grabbing her wrist again, "like hell Katie…" he hisses at her.

She is about to start the second show down of the day…be damn if she got fired…Caitlyn Todd is not a push over…before she screams her first word, he pulls her to him and kisses her, he kisses her with all his passion, his longing and his love for her…

"I am falling for you Kate…I love you…" he whispers to her mouth…" please forgive me…and I'll prove it to you…one last chance Caitlyn, one last change…" he calls her full name, which he never did. "Gibbs…you hurt me…you punished me for what I never guilty of…" she replies in tears.

"Jesus, Katie…I have no excuse…no excuse for what I've did…all I am asking is your forgiveness and one last chance…can you give that to me?"

----------------------------

-Tbc-2006-edited


	5. Having Kate

**Chapter 5 Having Kate**

Kate said to herself…in her heart…" He is definitely worth it……Caitlyn Todd, you are pathetic…" and Kate kisses him back, assuring him, forgiving him…loving him back. When they break their kiss, she sees his smile on his haggard face…

"Let's go home Katie" Gibbs pulls her again and kisses the top of her head, everything is going to be all right "and your kiss Secret Service good bye…you are not going anywhere" except his home; he look at her face…she is mentally and physically exhausted, and he played a great part in it.

"Oh…no Gibbs, I am not done yet" she whines in frustration, she feels like hell. "Forget about it" he insists as he puts on her suit, takes her bag and guides her towards the elevator.

She parked her car at the lot; but he insists to drive her home. She makes no effort to fight… she is exhausted, doesn't feel like arguing anymore…and it takes a lot of courage and energy…to "unconvinced" Gibbs once his mind is set! She plops in his care, rest her head and within minutes, she's fallen asleep.

About half an hour later, she opens her sleepy eyes…then…she sits up straight…"Gibbs…" as she looks at the road…she realized…He is not driving her home…they are on their way to his house…not hers! "Why aren't you taking me home???" She stupidly asks…"I am taking you home Kate…" he looks at her…"Yeah…but not mine! Very funny Gibbs…If I am not to tired…I think I'll kick your ass…" she replies sleepily. She laughs silently, so much for trying to quit cold turkey, pathetic.

She doesn't say much as he leads her inside his house; she takes a nice hot shower, used his old over sized T-shirt that serve as her bottom too. And when she is done, without hesitation she slips into his large comfortable bed with him. Gibbs hugs and kisses her gently; she falls asleep in his arms within minutes. Meanwhile Gibbs marvels at the feeling of comfort and satisfaction that he never felt before, he tries to stay awake to savor the experienced but couldn't…the exhausted man fall asleep with his lover in his arms.

Kate wakes up in a daze; she can feel the warm sunshine on her face. She yawns and curls further into the comfort of a big comfortable bed, which soon she realized, is not hers. Then, she feels his arms circling her stomach and pulls her closer to his body. He just adores feeling her soft and womanly curves on him.

Kate smiles and wiggles her bum which is exposed as she is only wearing a T-shirt, at his groin, not on purpose…as she is just trying comfortably fit into his body…Gibbs groans to her ears "Kate…" he is warning her. She feels his hardness "Sorry Gibbs" she laughs.

"Don't tempt me Katie…" he murmurs. Kate quickly twists her body around without letting go of his arms; facing him…she looks at him in the eyes, full of love, worry and a tinge of possessiveness with a gleam of lust.

"Don't move…" she whispers to his lips…

Kate grazes her lips just very lightly unto his lower lip, while her hands stroking his hair. She feels he move forwards just a fraction to catch her mouth. "Gunny…I said don't move" she orders him

"You are not the boss of me" he growls lustily…"Oh...in here, yes I am" she purrs on his lips. Kate sees his smile as she continues to graze his lips with her lips before…nipping him with her teeth.

As time passed, she grows bolder and enters her tongue just a little bit into his slightly opened mouth. Gibbs control snaps…he's been holding on to his passion from last night…he sucks her tongue and lips, kissed her deeply as he groans feverishly to her.

Kate follows his lead, matching his rhythm. It was passionate yet soft, full of carnal desires. He can feel himself getting hard by the seconds…she feels the heat. Gibbs groans…she accepts by her soft desperate moans. Their hands are everywhere; his left hand is holding her face kissing her while; the other hand is pulling her bum to his groin.

She is drenched wet and desperate for him to fill her emptiness; As for him, the ache in his groin is unbearable…the desire to makes love to her and made her his.

The agony of wanting her for so long but not being able to do anything about it made him forget about anything else in his world. He is just wearing a loose fitting boxer short; he can literally feel her heat and wetness as he is grinding her hips.

Kate is melting in his heat, his kiss, his passion and feels the urgency in his groans and erratic touch…and she follows his lead…

They do not know how and when, but find themselves devoid of all clothing…naked, trashing in the middle of the bed with sun rays over their sweaty bodies. Now their kisses and touches are on bare skins…burning, with Gibbs lying on top of her, oblivious to the outside world.

Kate senses the overwhelming urgency in his embrace; she breaks their kiss for air…looks at him in the eyes…She can see that the man truly love her…all of her.

"I need to make love to you Katie" he whispers in desperation, telling her how he feels and asking her permission…looking into her dazed eyes. "I love you Gibbs" she replies softly and she kisses him again…" I love you Katie"

While the throes of passion joined them together, only the sounds of their lovemaking fill the normally quiet house. Their heavy breathing, with their moans and groans accompany their journey, as they thrash feverishly on the bed trying to fill the ache and emptiness…finding their love and lust.

When reaching their peak of desires, they scream each others names in abandon, refusing to let go of each other, finding satisfaction and comfort at the same time…what a bliss.

After coming hard in each others arms; Gibbs still hugs her tight… as he refuses to let her go; still trying to catch his breath and mind that he just made love to his Kate. He thought in his heart, I would sell my soul to the devil for her. Just then he realized that there is no way in hell he is going to live without her. What a stupid fool he has been!

Kate is still listening to their breathing…smelling their sweat and after sex fragrance that lingers around them…resting in his arms, safe…quiet…when suddenly she realizes something... She pulls herself up from him…

"OH MY GOD… we are already late Gibbs!" she is shocked.

She quickly releases herself from him. In panic she runs around trying to gather her clothes that were scattered everywhere. But Gibbs is enjoying himself, still lying on his bed that still marks their recent lovemaking, tucks both hands under his head, half of his naked body covered by the blanket…watching Kate in panic…running around…in front of him.

His eyes twinkles in happiness, Gibbs is sure about his life, knowing his purpose, he is not lost anymore, and his ship has anchored. His mind is working, trying to set a plan to keep her in his life for good. There is no way in hell he is going to let her go. He is also considering not to shower; he wanted to indulge himself in her scent…their scent of love making.

"Gibbs…hurry up!!!" she exclaims, trying to balance herself while putting on her slacks and shirt at the same time brushing her teeth… what a scene, he thought.

All of a sudden, her mobile rang, Gibbs quickly picks it up, SECRET SERVICE HQ, and he looks at the caller ID. Kate grabs her mobile from his hand, thinking it was from O'Brien, and she answers without looking at the ID, "Todd" She answers.

Gibbs can see that she is surprised to receive the call, his woman answers with several "yes sir", and "I understand sir", ends the call by "I'll be there by 1500hours sir", then she hung up with a confused look on her face, unable to comprehend what just took place.

"Who is it Katie?" he asked

"Gibbs…hurry up, we are going to be late, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" she keeps going.

He grabs her waist by both hands, quietly…look into her eyes, asking her "who is it Katie?"

"It's my old boss Gibbs, Its secret service" she murmurs, not looking into his eyes.

"What do they want from you?" he asks her again…with a kick in his gut

"I don't know baby, they just want to meet me next Thursday at the HQ, and they already asked the Director's permission to let me go see them" she said…"no big deal…" she continues.

After a long silence, "C'mon baby, lets get ready, you are never late" she pulls him up. But instead, he pulls her into his arms; he buries his face between her breasts for some comfort. Kate doesn't know what to do, she never sees him act this way before.

She kisses him on his forehead, stroking his hair.

"Kate, I don't want to lose you" he said

"You'll never lose me Gibbs, you hear me… ne-ver!!!" she whispers softly

"Do you trust me?" he asks as he looks into her eyes. "Of course" she replies quickly

"Do you trust me enough to go along with my plan, with no question asked?"

Kate looks confused. "Just answer me Kate" he orders. She exhales and looks at him in the eyes…"Yes, Gibbs I would"…Again she pulls him, "C'mon Gibbs, we got to go, you are never late". This time he goes along.

Kate is in real panic mode when Gibbs is ready, it is already 10am, Oh my God, she thought.

She is waiting by the door as he walks out of his house with strong determination on his face; he looks calm but ready for combat. There is a certain drive and serenity in him that she never witness before.

Gibbs looks at her worried face, hold her hand as they walk to his car; she wants to run to his car but he refuses to let go or follow her pace…So, she has to follow his pace (as usual).

Before he opens the door for her, he kisses her deeply. She is shocked, not expecting a slow passionate kiss from him.

As he drives to NCIS in reasonable speed, she keeps looking at him, well actually staring is more appropriate. What has gotten into the man?

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tony, McGee and Abby are also in a panic mode as their always on time boss, hasn't arrive yet. And he is never late! They even call Ducky to the bullpen to discuss the dilemma.

On her way to the HQ entrance, Director Jenny Sheppard see Agent Todd's car parked at the same place from yesterday. Hmm, she thought, too busy to go home? Unable to cope with workload? As she keeps walking…

That would definitely drive her away from NCIS; Especially with Secret service at her tail. Sheppard smiles in satisfaction. As she is about to enter the building; she notices Gibbs's car arriving at the lot, leisurely parking right beside Todd's car.

Director Sheppard stops in her track, as she sees Agent Todd exits Gibbs' car in her yesterday suit. Sheppard doesn't believe her eyes. Gibbs is now waiting for her gathering her stuff from her car.

"Gibbs! Please, you got to go first… we are late and your madam director is watching us" she pleads with him; she doesn't want to be unemployed.

But Gibbs, is just being Gibbs, the man just leans against his car admiring Kate's ass and enjoying the view. He couldn't care less that the Director is watching them; he has plans and intends to do it. It feels good…not to be lost, and he chuckles to himself…

"Gibbs, go go go!!! " Kate pleads desperately, aah… no use, she gives up, once he is decided on something, no bull in this world, can budge Gibbs.

From the 3rd floor Ducky sees Gibbs grabs Kate's hand, pulling her to him as they walk towards the entrance. "YES!!!" Ducky shouts as he dances a fox trot back to his autopsy room, leaving Tony, McGee and Abby dumbfounded.

"Kate, you'll wait in our bullpen, until I am done with O'Brien, understand" he talks to her as they walk…she just nodded, hardly listening to him, just going along…nervous, she sees Sheppard near the entrance.

Gibbs tugs her hand, gives her a smile as she looks at him in fear…she doesn't reply the smile back, out of fear losing their job and her boss has gone senile. Kate slows her pace; she is slightly behind Gibbs as they are nearer to the main entrance where Sheppard stood.

Gibbs releases his hand from her. Kate can finally breath…just for a second and she finds it even harder to breath than before as she feels his palm against her lower back around her waist, pulling her closer than before at the same time moving her forward. So, she is slightly in front of him as they enter the building with Sheppard glaring at them. He holds her protectively as if daring anybody to touch her.

"Good morning Director Sheppard" he greets Jenny while Kate manages to whisper a good morning Mam while she stars at the floor.

Gibbs has gone nuts; Kate said to herself, he must be crazy. She knew this man that she's been admiring for more than 2 years. She knew how uncomfortable he is with public affection, especially in the work place, but now, he didn't care less, and he is not embarrass or worried, to show that they are together.

Not a care in the world, he thought to himself. He stills hold her as they are waiting for the elevator, with more agents waiting for the elevator around them (not daring to comment though, they know Gibbs bites)

Kate stared at her shoes, she the one that is uncomfortable while Gibbs politely replied any good mornings that he received from other agents.

Kate dares not move or slaps his hand away because she knows that he won't budge and she may cause a scene.

The elevator "ding" sounds like salvation to Kate, but again, she is wrong. The elevator is full of people, waiting to go in and out. Kate sees several agents' faces which she recognized, gives her the tilted head and curious look at her.

Inside the elevator, Gibbs hand still on her waist, he whispers in her ear affectionately "Wait at our bullpen; I'll meet up with O'Brien, ok Katie?" Her face is burning red as she nods her agreement; she can feel his body very close to her and oh my God, she thought she smells her scent on him.

The elevator opens… Thank God, she is relieved. She quickly enters her bullpen, surprised to see 3 of her partners in crime screams her name in unison before the elevator door closes, "KATE !!!"…

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	6. Crime Scene

**Chapter 6 crime scene**

Kate jumps one step back from the shock, Gibbs smiles in the elevator and he realizes how his team has bond despite the constant bickering among them. "Hi guys" she greets as they hug her at the same time, they miss her…and its only 24 hours ago she was transferred to a different floor…same building!

She walks to her desk. After sorting through her desk; she starts with proof reading Tony's report, then brainstorming note on McGee's report. "Thanks Kate" they murmur, which Kate replies by giving them her sweetest smile ever.

"There is no way I'm going to let Gibbs chew your cute asses just because I am not here, ok?! I'll always be around" Kate said while starting on her report.

Half and hour later, as she is finishing her report when Gibbs returns to the bullpen. "Kate, O'Brien is waiting for you" he said as he gave her a quick peck on her forehead. Tony and McGee's mouth gaped open, looking at Kate then Gibbs, then Kate again, this time…she winks at them. Kate is still trying to print her report when…"Kate, I'll print it out for you" Tony genuinely offered.

"Yeah Kate, we'll do it" McGee followed. Kate steps back, looking fondly at them, Tony sits on her chair, finishing her report while McGee gather her files and bag, and walked with her to the elevator. "May I boss?" he asked nervously…he got a nod from his boss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate enters O'Brien's bullpen with McGee in a hurry, "Thanks McGee" she thanked him.

"Sir, so sorry, I'm late, won't happen again" she apologizes. O'Brien only smiles…knowingly; he knows how tightly Gibbs runs his ship.

"Don't worry, Gibbs was here" he replies; "James is waiting for you at the victim's apartment, go there and help him, the DNA result is not out yet"

Kate contacts James and quickly goes to the scene. The victim lived in a slum, she noticed. It is a lower class neighborhood, she bets lot of drug dealers and crime activities in the areas…a perfect place for the perfect crime.

She receives several lewd whistle and comments from the neighborhood teenagers loitering around the corners. She ignores them, while took the stairs up to the 4th floor.

She sees James waiting for her, he looks nervous. "You all right James" she is concerned. Kate doesn't need him to answer her question, as she entered the apartment, she can see why he is shaken

The smell of rotten blood is pungent, the place is a mess. Furniture were broken or upturned, fixtures are everywhere on the floor…broken. The kitchen was a mess, with some broken glasses and frames. She assumes there was a struggle. Kate taps James at the shoulder, signaling him to follow her, its obvious that he has much less experience and the stomach for gore than her.

Kate closes the door to avoid unwelcome intruders, opened the windows and waste no time. They start processing, from the bedroom; James dusts for fingerprints while she takes Photograph and collects evidences.

The smells and the blood are overwhelming, there are flies hovering over the blood soaked sheets and carpets. Kate opens the drawers, searching for clues. It takes about 2 hours for the both of them to complete the room. They are about to start on the bathroom when James suddenly gags and dashes out.

Kate follows him outside the apartment, as he vomits near the stairs. She sat James down at the porch and the man hurls again, as she calls O'Brien for back up. The green agent is in no condition to continue the work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Brien and Gibbs find James sitting in his car with doors open, still trying to regain his composure. "Where's Todd?" O'Brien asks, James points his finger "Up". As O'Brien makes a phone call for his other agent, Roland; Gibbs goes up the stairs towards the victim's apartment.

Kate continues her work. She tries her best not to be effected by her surrounding, tries not to gag. She photographs and collects the evidences. Took some swap of blood from the bathtub, basin and floor separately. The shower curtain is ripped, she bags and tags everything.

The heat and smells are getting worse by the minutes; she tried to breathe calmly and tells herself that she can handle it.

But Kate lost it when she sees a bloody garrote at the corner of the bathroom just underneath the sink. She imagines the torture that the victim went through. She starts to gags and runs toward the closed door. She opens the door with her left hand and bumps over a man the front door as she covers her mouth with her right hand.

The person holds and guides her to the corridor as she vomits there. Still trying to catches her breath, gasping for fresh air, she realizes the person holding her. She recognizes the firm and gentle touch, "Gibbs?" she looks up and meet his concern eyes, looking down at her. "Are you all right?" the man asks

"Yeah, I'm fine… the heat and the smells…you know" she is embarrassed, she expects more of herself and "Where is O'Brien?" she asks…"Coming up… Lets go down Kate" Gibbs pulls her towards the stairs. "I'll wait for O'Brien' she insists.

"O'Brien" as soon as she sees him towards them, she wiggles out of Gibbs' and leads O'Brien to the room.

She starts talking, leading him from room to room, half the time describing and half the time profiling. She describes where the struggle originally started, in the living area, then the bathroom and at last the bedroom, she derives her conclusion from the blood drop pattern and body drag.

The victim was stabbed in the bathroom, and while she was still alive, dragged to the bedroom where she was raped and killed by strangulation and garrote.

"I found the garrote in the bathroom though not in the bedroom, Haven't figure out why", "I'm not done yet, its just the tip of the iceberg, and the rope found on the victim…" as she walks towards the curtain and shows them the curtain rope.

"I don't think she lives alone, looking from her drawers, there was at least one male, living here" she concludes.

"I'll put 24 hours surveillance from the PD" O'Brien makes the call.

"I think, this happen not more than 48 hours ago" as she walks through the battered kitchen. Poor girl, she thought, her fridge is fully stocked; she has just done her errands.

"I'll pass all the logged evidence to James, so Abby can starts processing DNA, then I'll come back and finish up" she said and leave with the evidence, she is comfortable with O'Brien who did not micro manage.

After she left, O'Brien couldn't contain his amusement; he chuckles, looking at his colleague "she has a mind of her own Gibbs, she is definitely intelligent, I'll gave her that, but her independence and stubbornness matched yours, no wonder you can't handle her, she is good Gibbs, she will be a great addition to my team, you saw my guys, they are good but have no experience, still green", as he shakes his head, rubbing his chin…thinking about his team.

They are facing each other, "So? Are you ready to do what you set to do?' O'Brien asks Gibbs for conformation…"Yes" Gibbs answers grimly…"Well then, I'll meet our beloved Director as we plan"

Kate and Roland came back to the scene with 2 PD marking the scene. Then they finish processing the bedroom and bathroom, follows by the living room. The place is turned upside down, it takes a long time to analyze and record everything, not to forget taking pictures and dusting for finger prints. Roland is in his 30s has more experience than James, they work well together; by the time they finished the living room, it was 5pm, and O'Brien call them up to meet at the Headquarter and finish the rest tomorrow. O'Brien has arranged to have 1 uniform to guard the place 24 hours until the process is completed.

"Hey Gibbs and oh… hello Mr. O'Brien, and how may I help you today?" Abby said sweetly.

"What's the result Abby?" Gibbs' barks

"Hmm isn't this O'Brien's? And can you please be nicer, just like O'Brien?...hmm?...no? I guess not" Abby quickly change the subject as she sees Gibbs about to explode in her lab.

"I got the DNA results from the fetus from Ducky", "BUT… I still have to match it with the DNA from the Crime scene" she finishes.

"How long would that take Ms. Abby?" O'Brien asks her nicely.

"Well, for Gibbs 48 hours but for you, 24 hours" Abby replies sweetly…"You have 12 hours" Gibbs said as he leaves the lab with stunted O'Brien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later, Kate enters Abby's lab and was greeted by her screams and hugs. Then Abby rests her head on Kate's shoulder, complaining about Gibbs the mean machine and how she misses Kate snapping back at him. They talked for a while, then Kate goes to her Bullpen…It was already empty; must be an easy day for her guys…

Kate sighs as she throws herself on her chair, then she notices a post-it note on her screen "I miss fighting with you Kate my darling, love Tony, as always". Kate smiles and writes another message "Tony sweetie, I do not miss fighting with you!!! But I do miss your gorgeous smiles" and post it on his screen. She misses her team, they are annoying but they are hers and she loves them.

She quickly packs her belongings and documents; she rather reads the cold cases' file at the comfort of her home than her bullpen. She hears the elevator's door opens, Gibbs comes out and walks directly to her "ready to go Katie?" as he hugs her.

"Yeah, I am all set, but I think I'll go back to my place tonight, I am tired and a lot of catching up to do with the files" She murmurs in his chest.

"I rather have you stay in my place Kate" he said

"I know Gibbs, but I rather stay in my place tonight" pointing at the files again. Gibbs grazes her face, notice her tired face, and he knows that if she spend the night at his place, sleeping would be the last thing they'll do.

"Ok then, if you say so" he agrees, thinking, she needs the sleep. He walks Kate to her car, kisses her passionately until they are both daze. He waits for her car to leave the parking lot before he enters his and drives home alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Killer's POV**

Who dare enter my place? Ransack my place? God dammed, I'll kill them all like I kill the sluts that ruined my life. I recognized the man that's been hunting me down like an animal for years. Oh and look at the small brunette that's leading the case, sweating under the heat of summer…

What a beautiful soft neck, too bad she is properly attired. She couldn't stand smell that stench my apartment, I saw her vomited, and then I recognize another person that's holding her as she hurled. We'll meet again my friend, very soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sighs out of relief and exhaustion as she enters her apartment. She dumps her bag and files on the night stand. She quickly takes a nice hot bath before jumping into her PJ. She decides to skip dinner, since she is going to read the files. Then in her bed, she leisurely starts to read the cold cases, unfortunately the peace only lasts for about 15 minutes.

Suddenly, it hit her…"pictures", she jumps from her bed, changes into her jeans and tank top, dashes out from the apartment to her car.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gibbs is in his basement, sitting down…sipping his scotch, thinking about his bleak life until his special Kate comes into his life. It's like God is punishing him, for he promised that he would never falls in love again, never! After all his failures, he loses faith in life, in himself and happiness. Like a slap on his face, God smirks and send Kate along his way, just to prove that God is almighty. Gibbs laughs, I'll be damned…

He exhales as he realized that he doesn't feel like spending the night alone, he knows that even though she is too tired to makes love to him; sleeping next to her would be enough. He calls her home line, wanting to tell her that he misses her and needs to be with her tonight rather than his cold empty bed. His calls are picked up by her answering machines twice. He tries again several times and hangs up before the machines pick it up.

Gibbs feels a kick in his cold stomach, a sudden fear, thinking something has gone wrong. He regrets not sending her home, he regrets listening to her plead, wanting to be home alone.

He tries her cell phone, no answers. He tries again for the 5th time, out of desperation. He breathes better as he heard her snappy voice, "Todd".

He knows that she is driving, hearing the car engine, "where the hell are you?" he yells.

"Hey, quit shouting, I am not deaf Gibbs, I just remember something, we haven't finish the crime scene… can't wait till tomorrow… its important, I overlook something Gibbs, Ok. I gotta go, I am here. Call you later" she hangs up on him.

Gibbs hasn't got the chance to talk to her; he didn't believe what he is hearing. God damn it Kate. He practically slam him phone down, snatches his keys and run to his car.

Kate parks her car at the back of the apartments; she quickly walks through the dark dingy pathway towards the apartments. She doesn't want to spend unnecessary time that she has to at this neighborhood. Then she remembers that O'Brien placed a police officer, she calms down.

Kate thought, how careless she was, how she could forget such important clues in the living room, framed pictures of the victims and another person. She is mad at herself, because the evidence could have expedited closing the damn case.

She is climbing the poorly lighted stairs when she hears a constant static buzz. Strange, she thought; as she reaches her floor, she froze for a few seconds as she sees a man in uniform lying face down in a pool of blood. It was his walkie talkie that makes the static noise.

She takes out her gun, sweep the area quickly, she shoulders the wall and walks towards the body for pulse. None.

As she calls O'Brien, she sees at the corner of her eyes, a shadow passing by at the other side of the corridor. She carefully walks towards the other stairs.

'O'Brien" he answers sleepily.

'Officer down' Kate whispers to her mobile

"What? Todd?" O'Brien is still confused, where the hell is she?

"Officer down, crime scene" she whispers back at him.

"Be right there, and Todd, wait for me!" O'Brien doubts that she will listen.

-----------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	7. Psycho

**Chapter 7 Psycho**

As Gibbs arrives, he sees her car and parks behind hers. He gets out of his car…he hears 3 rounds gun shots. He sprints for his life through the stairs, struck by the horror of a person lying face down on a pool of blood. He registers that the body belongs to the PD officers and shouts "KATE!!!" and he hears another gun shot from the end of the corridor, he sees Kate chasing a shadow. He follows her down the stairs… running.

But by the time he catches up with her, the person has already climbed a metal gates that separates the neighborhood, he finds Kate trying to catch her breath and swearing loudly, " damn it' she swears, " I need to get back to my training" , " I think it's the victim's boyfriend Gibbs".

"What the hell are you thinking? Coming here in the middle of the night?" he shouts as he grabs her arm. Kate is shocks by his outburst, jumps back a pace and looks at him " I just remember about pictures in the living room, haven't got the chance to process the living room" she explains to him as calmly as possible, she feels guilty as she sees the worries and angers in his tired eyes.

They hear a couple of cars arrive. She tugs at his arm, putting herself in front of him, looking up at him…pleading out of guilt, "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking, sorry Gibbs, don't be mad, OK? I'm sorry" Gibbs is shocked that Kate is not screaming back at him as she always does.

As O'Brien arrives and Kate starts briefing him about the current situation with Gibbs attached to her. Within minutes James and Roland arrive, to bring back the dead officer back to the autopsy room for Ducky tomorrow.

Kate goes to the living room to collect the pictures. She finds nothing. Nada, Zip. This couldn't be right. She could have sworn she saw framed pictures this afternoon. Then she realizes, "that psycho comes back for his stuff, to get his belongings" she screams in anger "the pictures are gone" she lost all hope and feels drained.

"Kate, report to me at HQ at 0900 hrs, I need you and the others to be ready and fresh, long day ahead of us agent Todd, I can't wait to nail that son of a bitch" he grimly said his commands to her and he looks at Gibbs, "That bastards has played us long enough Gibbs, we have to get him this time".

Kate is speechless as Gibbs drags her to her car. They each drive home in their own car. Kate feels like she is dreaming, on auto pilot mode driving back to her apartment, she is disappointed, she doesn't even realized that Gibbs is following her home.

As she notices his car park beside hers, here we go again…she thought. She doesn't feels like getting out of the car, she just sits there, head slumps on the steering wheels, exhausted, pissed off, disappointed.

Gibbs opens her door, waited. "Can I stay here till it is time to go again?" She asks like a frail little girl not wanting to go to school, he thought… as he pulls her out of the car, "C'mon Katie"

She drags herself up leaning on Gibbs; they hold each other on their way to her apartment. They enter the apartment, she didn't lock her door, he makes a mental note to himself, and he doesn't wish to reprimand her of her decision right now.

Both of them go on "Zombie" mode. No question asks! They are both exhausted from the ordeal. She doesn't even mind that Gibbs decides to stay with her. Kate strips to her undergarment as Gibbs strips to his boxer.

From the opposite side they pull the bedcover, slip under and meet in the middle of the bed. The couple Kiss goodnight and Kate falls asleep within seconds facing his chest with her head resting on his neck and one hand on his chest. Without success, Gibbs tries to stays awake for a few minutes more, to savor the feeling, how good and right he feels being with her, he decides that when all of this over, he will have her forever, but he falls asleep anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Killer's POV**

I walk towards my apartment again…Bloody bitch.

I recognize the two older agents who were on my tail years ago.  
Today they almost got me. And that bitch almost ruins everything, rummaging my apartment, violating my fucking domain. They will pay; I'll make sure of that.

---------------------------------------------------

Kate and Gibbs arrive at the HQ at the same time. Not much said and done after a quick kiss on her forehead, they go their separate ways; Kate's to O'Brien's and Gibbs' to his.

When Kate arrives in O'Brien's, he is not there and she decides to go Abby. "Hi Abby girl" she greets her, "Kate!!!" she jumps on her and starts complaining about her days and how Gibbs has been busting her ass...

"But, I got your result". "TA…DA… Fetus DNA matches the rape kit DNA results. So…they are related Kate…" Abby winched.

"That's awful Abby…" Kate couldn't believe the results; "I know there is a 90 chance that the rapist is the fetus's donor" Abby said.

"Hits on AVIS yet?" Kate wonders…"Nope, running through, let you know when it hit"

Kate is frustrated beyond belief, she feels like the case is leading them around in circle. She is missing something important; she walks to her bullpen to collects her files. Greeted by crazed Tony and confused McGee, listening to the boys how Gibbs mistreats them before the elevator doors open, Gibbs and Special agent James enter.

"Dinozzo…don't you have work to do?" Gibbs barks at him

"Yes boss", "hey James, what are you doing here? Wrong floor my man…confused?" Tony asks him.

"Uhh…no…I am …I am looking for Kate" James doesn't know how to answer, uncomfortable with Gibbs' bullpen, intimidated with his surrounding.

"Hey hey hey, she is ours…go away probie…shoo shooo…shooo" Tony try to chase him away.

"TONY", "DINOZZO", Gibbs and Kate shouts in unison. "But…boss!!" Tony is pissed

"Be nice Tony, they've been very nice to me" Kate is pissed; she is rather fond of the young agent James.

"Let's go James…C'mon" as she grabs her stuff. "Tony, you can follow them, O'Brien already knows about it" Gibbs said which is followed by a laud cheery whoopee from Tony, following them to the elevator.

On the way to the crime scene, Tony talks non stop, about his numerous dates, his hair, his good look, his special skills. Kate rolls her eyes. "Tony, shut up!" she stares at him.

"Aww… you miss me Kate?" He continues hugging her.

When they arrive, Roland is on his way to his truck. Looking pale, Kate thought, the smell and the condition must be worse, it's been 3 days.

"Ok, guys, we'll continue processing the scene, while Roland brings back samples to lab" Kate instructs James and Tony as they go up the stairs.

They start working, Kate and Tony at the door to back track and James finishing the living room, the last area to be completed. Tony takes a look around the scene and he turns green." I'll dust for prints" he said. "I'll take pictures from the door…out" Kate starts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Director's office**

"… That is the reason why the changes is necessary for the success of my team" O'Brien states his case to the carrot top director who is sitting smugly in her chair; while Gibbs is practically grinds his teeth. It's been half an hour, sitting there, listening and giving rare nods.

The Director looks at her former fling as sweetly as possible "So, Jethro, I hope you can understand and accept my decision… and I'll be waiting for your paperwork at soon as possible", replies with a nod from Gibbs and he walks out the office.

----------------------------------------

Tony couldn't believe his luck, hundreds of prints along the corridor as he painstakingly processes the area. Kate is following her track from last night, she hears Tony shouting at her "HEY KATE…kitty…kitty…kitty…how are you doing there? ANYTHING INTERESTING?" he flashes his grin.

Kate gives him her stern look," no need to shout Tony" she smiles and shakes her head, she misses him.

She readjusts her cap, working under NCIS jacket and cap under such heat, poor James…she thought, but she is sure that they will be able to finally complete the processing within 1-2 hours.

She meticulously treads the asphalt under her feet, hoping that the suspect leave some evidence while he escaped. She reaches the high fence that stopped her last night; she unhooks her backpack and climbs over the fence, reaching the closed dumpster on the other side as she jumps down to the grown.

"Wow…what a hot day" she grumbles, but before she has the chance to turn her body around, she is grabs from behind. Her mouth and nose are pressed by a cloth with a strong smells, she kicks him as hard as she could, and then everything goes dark.

"Dinozzo" Tony answers his phone, "Yes, boss"; it's his grumpy old boss on the phone, checking on him…"We are finishing boss, the probie is done too" Tony said "Where's Kate, Tony?" Gibbs asks

"Our girl is with us, don't worry boss, when Tony's around, everything is AOKAY" he exclaims.

"I call her and she didn't answer" Gibbs replies impatiently. "KATIIIIEEE……"Tony bellows, "YOUR OLD BOSS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" Gibbs winches at the noise. Tony is looking down where he saw her last, strange he thought, from far he can only see her backpack near a fence.

"She was down there a few minutes ago boss" He answers Gibbs' nightmare.  
"Dinozzo, look for her, GOD DAMN IT" Gibbs shouts at his cell, "On it boss" Tony off his cell and runs down…"C'mon Kate, our grouchy boss A.K.A your lover will chew my ass off, don't go AWOL on me Kate" Tony talks to himself.

His worries became fear as he reaches the fence, saw her backpack on his side of the fence and her shattered camera and cap on the other side. He calls Gibbs. "You found her?" Gibbs answers "Boss, I think she was taken" Gibbs closes his mobile.

Gibbs informs O'Brien as he steps on the gas pedal of his car. By the time O'Brien and his team reached the area, Gibbs, Tony, James and McGee are bagging the evidence that Kate left.

"She was taken from the other side of the fence" He is pissed as hell, barking orders to his people.

Gibbs, Tony, Roland and James continue to search for Kate along the alleys while O'Brien and McGee go back to HQ to process the evidence and call for back up.

"McGee set on GPS to search her, call me if you find her signal", "Katie where the hell are you" He whispers in fear.

-------------------------------------

She is in hell. Her head is spinning; the ground under her is wet. She feels an excruciating pain in her head, tears escapes as the acute pain continues and she also realize that she can't move even though her limbs are not bound. She is thirsty and cold.

Damn it, Kate tries to find her bearings by raising her head, but the slightest movement causes a searing headache and she pukes. She lies her head down again to regains any comfort. She can't think, she can't move and she falls unconscious again.

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	8. Searching Kate

**Chapter 8 Searching Kate**

It is midnight; Gibbs, Tony and James, help by three uniforms are still searching for Kate around the neighborhood, asking questions. Tony glances at his watch; he realized as the night approached, the more agitated and crazy his boss get. Few hours back Tony heard Gibbs kicking someone's door and slamming his hands on cars when questioning some teenagers.

James who never works with Gibbs, only heard about his character and reputation, stays close to Tony…the man sighs, as he can hear the frustration in Gibbs' voice.

"Boss, I think we should re-group and find another way…He hasn't finish his sentence. 'What do you suggest Dinozzo?" Gibbs shouts. Tony is used to him, but James jumps slightly.

"Let's go back and look at the GPS map and let see whether Abby has more information boss" Tony continues. For the first time ever, Gibbs is lost and frustrated! When they reached HQ, James is pale, because Gibbs drives as he always drove and worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Brien's bullpen is pack with other agents, along with Dr. Mallard, Abby and McGee.

"Gibbs, we got hit on DNA…his name is Robert Smith, 35 years old, last know address is the crime scene" Abby shouted.

O'Brien instructs two of the agents to get more information on the suspect and another agent pulling on cold cases. "Still no signal from Kate's cell, it's off or broken boss" McGee added

O'Brien and Gibbs are looking at the map on the plasma, trying to figure out where the killer might hid her, to plot from previous cold cases for educated guess.

From the corner of Gibbs and O'Brien's eyes, they see the Director descends from the stairs to the bullpen, and stop at the edge of the bullpen.

"Boss… your red witch of Salem is here boss" he whispers to Gibbs, and as Tony realized what comes out from his mouth, he is expecting a slap to his head, but he doesn't get any. Tony is mad; he blames Shepard for her disappearance, for taking her away from his team.

Neither Gibbs nor O'Brien acknowledges her arrival. They are busy, brainstorming at the map in front of them. "There… we hit those warehouses around the scene: O'Brien points around the south area on the plasma…"Roland, get warrants and necessary documents, I don't care how and who" O'Brien continues

"Abby, McGee stay here, keep tracking, let me know if there is changes…think outside the box guys" ," Everyone else, lets go" Gibbs barks

-----------------------------------

**Killer's POV**

"Idiots", you'll never find your friend. I am looking at the agents searching the shady neighborhood. I see the frantic search that her friends made. And I recognize Gibbs as the agents that chased me a few years back, He doesn't look too good, I laugh.

-----------------------

Kate is hungry, thirsty and cold. It is the cold and wetness that wakes her up. As she tries to move, the searing pain to her head takes over again. She grabs around her belt and waist for her mobile. Why is it off? That's weird. Still lying down on the ground, she opens the flap, and re-enter the battery, praying, hoping to re-boot the battery. Oh God, please, please let it work just for a minute, please.

She can hardly open her eyes; she squints and sees the light from her cell, hit speed dial Gibbs. "Oh, Gibbs, please please, please,please pick up please" and she hears a chilling voice behind her

Gibbs and O'Brien split into two teams. They each lead their own people; physically checking warehouses, trailers and public areas. It is around 4am. It's been more than two hours for desperate search with no results.

Even Ducky is there. Dr. Mallard said that she'll need him when is find and nobody objects the man.

Gibbs mobile rings, he sees Todd on the ID caller, within seconds he snaps his cell on, "KATE" he said "where are you? KATE!!!" he raises his voice. The rest of the agents are looking at him with some hope, Tony is already running to his boss.

Tony's cell rings, he answers still looking at Gibbs. It is McGee rambling, then Abby grabs the phone, "TONY, her cell is on, we are tracking it right now"

"Gibbs they are tracking her signal" excited, Tony calls his boss' name; but Tony's hope crumbles as he sees Gibbs face change, shouting her name. Gibbs hears a man's voice, a sharp groan which he recognized as Kate's and the connection is cut when he shouted at his cell for her name again.

Kate feels the kick on her side twice, then her face, which renders her unconscious. "Fucking bitch is about to ruin me, you are going to pay" Smith hoists her on his shoulder and walks towards his car.

"Abby got her boss" Tony shouts, as he calls for O'Brien for coordinates. When the reached the area in 10 minutes. It is a closed public toilet in the park. The agents swarm the toilets at the same time, kicking the stalls. There is no lighting; the place is cold, slippery and wet. The place is empty.

"Damn it" Gibbs cursed

"Search the surrounding grid, Tony leads the group" As Gibbs and Ducky re-enters the toilets with torch. O'Brien and another 2 agents are setting up lighting from his truck. It was almost dawn when the lighting is set up. They find thrash, clothing, cups, dirty utensils and many more.

Ducky is examining a pool of liquid on the floor. "I think our Caitlyn was here guys" he said, "That must be hers", he collects the sample.

Gibbs pulls out a mobile from one of the toilet bowl, bagging it, it's hers, and he recognized it. O'Brien is collecting other evidences and taking pictures.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs talks to his cell, "Nothing boss" Tony replies. "Search again Dinozzo, it's almost 24hours Dinozzo, you know what it means!" Gibbs barks…"Yes boss" and Tony continues his search.

"Gibbs, we should go back and regroup" O'Brien said.

"No, we have to keep looking for her. God damn it! It's almost 24 hours" as Gibbs stalks to his truck.

"Gibbs…" O'Brien tries again…"No O'Brien, no discussion" Gibbs replies. "Jethro…listen to him, please Jethro, O'Brien's is right" Ducky pleads.

"We have to re group and starts on a fresh search by the new evidence. You know it is the best thing to do Jethro…" Ducky is worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate feels her head bumps against a hard cold surface, her feet and hands are not bound, but she can't lift a finger, the drugs, she thought. She tries opening her eyes but the sudden light and headache blind her. Strong smells of rot and pungent smells are assaulting her nostril. She has lost track of time since she was kidnapped. She falls unconscious a couple of time from the pain and exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is noon when Gibbs and Tony arrive at the HQ, They refuse to stop the search, while sending Ducky and other agents to process the evidence, and they are not surprise to find McGee arrives to help them look for Kate.

They all realized that it has pass the 24 hours mark, and as time pass, the chance of Kate to be found alive is lessen. There is no ransom or other clue. Tony remembers how Kate loyally stuck by his side when he was infected by plaque; when Kate was willing to sacrifice herself rather than Tony being killed by the blond bimbo that was Ari's.

Kate loves her boys, no doubt they fight a lot, but not a doubt in Tony's mind that she is loyal to them, loves them as family.

"We are not giving up on you Kate, hang on girl" Tony whispers to himself. He feels his face hot and his eyes are teary, he looks up pretending to think while actually he is trying to hold back his tears. His sparring partner, his partner in crime is missing, kidnapped by a psychotic killer.

McGee is very quiet, his face is red and sweats are raining down his face, he looks beaten down, tired and frustrated.

Gibbs in the midst of his anger and frustration, glimpse at his agents, not a word of complaint from their mouth, they look like hell, they've been on duties for more than 35 hours now, by his side, looking for their family member, they love Kate as much as Kate loves them and very protective towards them. The senior agent feels very proud of his team. "We did good job guys, as always, she knows that we are looking for her" he praises them before calling them to go back to HQ.

---------------------------------------

It is 2pm by the time they reach HQ. They look like hell; Abby is waiting for them with food, drinks and of course, coffee. They take a quick shower, change, eat, drink and rest their feet.

O'Brien and his agents arrive at their bullpen, briefing them on his plan to search for Kate, starting from the last scene onwards with some uniforms, within minutes they are out the building. Gibbs is grateful O'Brien is recharging and re planning their next move.

Suddenly, the phone on Kate's desk rings. Tony, McGee just stare at the ringing phone, they look like about to cry, not knowing what to do. Gibbs answers the phone.

GUESS WHO?

It is secret service, looking for Special Agent Todd to confirm her appointment, "She is missing, cancel the bloody appointment" Gibbs hang up.

"We are missing something…" Gibbs said to himself. He is sitting in her chair, while Tony pulls his chair and sitting in front of her table. McGee comes back with 4 coffees in his hand. McGee wants to slaps his own head when he realizes that he bought Kate's coffee too, "Sorry boss, force of habit, I always gets her…sorry boss" McGee stops talking.

Gibbs, sitting down on her chair, can practically smell her fragrance; especially he has been intimate with her. Closing his eyes, resting his tired head on his hands. He is pissed, just things are better and clearer between them, and he lost her. "No way on hell I am gonna lose her" he thought to himself.

He starts sorting through the pictures and files on her tables. Tony helps, looking at pictures from the crime scene, the apartment.

"Dinozzo, let's go back to the first crime scene, let's starts from the beginning" as he stands up. "Good idea boss, while O'Brien is searching, we can concentrate on something else" as Tony gets ready to go.

Dr. Mallard is pacing towards them with his medical supply, talking non-stop; they can see that he is disturbed. "There is nothing else I can do here, the secretion on the floor belongs to her, no food content, just acid reflux, considering it's been more than 30 hours, actually it's almost 48 hours" he goes on talking, not realizing the three pair of eyes glaring at him. "So, I decided to join you guys, I'm sure she'll be all dehydrated, drugged and weak…"Ducky stops talking, he thought, if looks could kills, he'll be dead.

"Let's go…and find our Caitlyn back" Ducky changes his topic.

---------------------------------------

Kate opens her eyes slowly, unable to move much. She can slightly move her fingers, she flexes them, and it takes lots of energy even to move her fingers.

Then she sees what she has been afraid of, a skinny man in a complete very dirty and old sailor's uniform, she sees blood stain and foul smells from the clothes.

"You ruin my plan, you bitch" he said to her with dead eyes.

"I saw your friends looking for you, imagine…finding your soulless dead corpse" he laughs to himself

"I love her, that's why I have to kill her, she is leaving me with my child" he cries in anger.

"You bloody son of a bitch, heartless shit, you rot in hell!!!" she said to him, not much energy left in her, she'll be damn if she didn't tell him what she thinks of him

Despite her rather small frame, Caitlyn Todd is a courageous person, her brothers told her so, her master chief acknowledge that. Her FBI boss took her because of her courage, loyalty and wit.

Caitlyn Todd is never afraid of death, never, she tells herself…

Her parents had warn her many times about her job in secret service, being a bullet shield, they rather have her married and happy. While her parents nag, her brothers would secretly hug and kissed her and they told her that they are damn proud of her and she should follow her dream and gut.

Until today, she is not afraid of dying, but she has one regret in her life. She regrets that she is a coward with herself, lying to herself. She hasn't told Gibbs how much she loves him, despite his "un-sunny" disposition, despite of his age. Caitlyn Todd has one regret.

"Why?" she asks the killer

"She is a slut, all women are" He screams in anger. "She tried running from me, but if I can't have her, no one can"

"You don't love her you stupid son of a bitch! You are just selfish and crazy" perhaps is realizing that she'll die soon anyway, that's why she just said what she feels. She remembers how Gibbs told her that he is too old for her and she would be happy with somebody younger with better career, that's love! Love requires sacrifices, not taking but giving away.

"Bloody bitch and you… why are you chasing me? Don't you understand my pain?" he grazes a knife from the tip of her neck, slowly dragging it to her womb.

"It's my job… you've killed over 13 people, you psycho" she looks at him in the eyes with so much hatred. Kate starts to notice her familiar surrounding, it's the apartment, oh dear God. She is lying in the bathtub.

"You kill your own flesh and blood, you heartless piece of shit" she hates him like a disease, "My boys will hunt you down to your early grave, I promise you that".

She receives few sharp blows to her face, and tastes her blood from her lips. Kate tries to move but she receives another blow, "Brave little thing aren't you?"

He snatches her shirt and pulls her up, out of the tub and drags her unceremoniously towards the bedroom, Kate knocks some things around her, not giving up.

He dumps her on the foul bed, ties her hands with the curtain ropes even though she can't move much.

------------------------------------------

It's the first time Ducky got a taste of Gibb's excellent driving skills. Gibbs, Tony and Ducky sat at the front while McGee at his usual place, at the back.

By the time NCIS truck makes a screeching stop, Ducky is holding on to Tony's arm while his other hand is holding his specs. "Oh dear, oh dear…" as Ducky steps out of the truck.

"You all right Ducky?" Tony is still holding him. "I always thought that you and Caitlyn exaggerate" He replies.

Gibbs goes up the stairs with knife ready to cut through the tape, while Tony is helping Ducky to stands on his feet steadily, McGee is getting out their equipment from the truck.

Suddenly they heard a laud crashing noise. Ducky is shoves back into his seat while Tony and McGee with guns at the ready, sprint upstairs to the apartment.

-----------------------------------------

"Your friends were desperately searching for you" Smith said as he sits at the edge of the bed.

'They can't wait to weigh your liver and rotten heart" Kate is reminded of Ducky.

Instead she feels a strike to her face from him, "Shut up you stupid bitch, "I'll hold your liver before they hold mine" He hisses

He drags his rusty knife along her jaw lines; Kate decides to shut up as she sees his maniacal eyes. She tries to move but couldn't and she feels her tears from her eyes, she is tired, hungry and in pain then she throws up on her side.

Smith starts laughing; he sits across her thigh, Kate winches at his sight. "Such a pretty little girl, wouldn't want to waste" as he cuts her front buttons off by one exposing her bras and stomach.

"You disgust me you son of a bitch" hissing at him hopelessly, her hands are bound, she can't move them anyway. Where are her guys? She starts wondering.

"Fierce little thing aren't you? But why the tears?, he roughly grabs her breasts and tries kissing her lips, Kate screams in pain and disgust, she spits at him. He wipes his face and presses the tip of his knife on her chest, it pricks her skin, Kate doesn't feel anything, just fear and anger. She feels no pain, just a warm liquid trickling down her side and tears on her face.

Oh God, This is how I'm going to die she thought of the victims on Ducky's cold table. Kate sees the psycho unbuckles his belt and pants, and then he unbuttons her pants exposing her underwear. She hears herself scream and cries in desperation, she rather die, she thought, Ducky's table is not looking too bad now, after all she'll be with friends…she screams in anguish.

-TBC-nova2006-edited


	9. Saving Kate

**Chapter 9 Saving KATE**

Suddenly she hears a crashing sound from outside, within seconds she sees her Gibbs. By the time he sees her, Smith had grabs her head and presses his knife on her neck.

Kate sees his gun pointed at the psycho who was holding her "Let her go you bastard" he hisses.

Gibbs was shock when he saw the crime scene tape was cut as he entered the unit, he froze when he heard her screams but so glad that she is still alive, because he was losing hope. But his relief turns to anger when he sees her sprawled on a bloody bed, mixtures from the previous victims mix with hers.

When he sees her badly bruised faced and body he wants to beat the hell out of him

When he sees blood dripping from her nose and lips he wants to shot the psycho

When he sees her clothing is disarray, he wants to snap the bastard's neck

When he sees her blood from the cut at her chest and stomach, he wants to burn him alive.

When he sees her pants undone, he wants to fucking kill the son of a bitch and he doesn't care how…as long as he is dead and Kate is safe with him.

He hears her whimpers his name with tears down her bruised cheeks, as Smith presses the tip of the knife to her neck.

Gibbs never knows such fear himself, the bastard is not joking, and he has seen his work for many years. Then he heard Tony and McGee coming into the apartment with guns ready.

Smith moves his knife's position, ready to slit her throat, Kate can't breathe, afraid of the inevitable.

'Kate…" Tony is shocked to see her condition

"Come nearer and I'll slit your pretty friend's throat in half "he said calmly

"Dinozzo, McGee" Gibbs ordered, they both back out in a second. Gibbs heard McGee making calls to O'Brien for back up.

"Special Agent Gibbs…we meet again" he said…"Let her go Smith, you don't want her, you want me!" he replies calmly

"You? What the fuck do I want with you?" he shouts and Kate flinched in fear. "Compare to this pretty little thing I have on my bed…" he hisses and stroke her face and breasts.

Kate can hardly breathe as each breath she took, his knifes knick her neck. She closes her eyes to calm herself down, at least Gibbs is with her, and she feels better.

Gibbs tries to buy time and reason with Smith, hoping that O'Brien can plan and execute the mission. He hears McGee still in communication with HQ and O'Brien

"At least let my M.E take a look at her" he is trying not to look at her. The less the psycho knows about how he feels towards Kate the better it is.

"For what Special Agent Gibbs? What good is it for me?" he cocks his head and looks at Gibbs. "If you hurt a federal agent, there's nothing I can do to ease your sentence" he tries to reason.

At that time, Gibbs hears several cars arriving and plenty of activities near the lot.

'I've killed many… I killed my own lover, my own flesh and blood, killing a mere federal agent is not going to make a difference" he laughs. The Psycho kisses Kate's hair and licks her face. Kate snaps and knocks her head at him. Her strength and movement are coming back.

If it's not because of her headache she feels that she can do more. Smith is surprised to find her fighting back. Gibbs thought it was the wrong moves, as he notices the frantic look in his eyes.

Then, O'Brien enters the scene with his gun ready to shot, which freaks Smith even more. He grabs her hair roughly towards him. The movement causes such a pain she screams.

'Pull your men out or I'll swear to the devil I'll carve her life out of her" he shouts. O'Brien doesn't move an inch.

With no warning he pulls Kate's Sig Sauer from his back, holding the nozzle, he hits her head with one blow. "Touch her again and I'll blow a hole to your head" Gibbs shouts, he couldn't believe his eyes…he only hear her yelps of pain…once, and she falls unconscious.

"Pull your men out NOW" Smith bellows.

O'Brien moves out of the room. Gibbs grits his teeth in frustration and fear. They have to do something fast, Kate is unconscious; she looks horribly pale and lifeless.

Meanwhile O'Brien and his team, station themselves with SWAT on the opposite building. As O'Brien enters he finds Dinozzo with a SWAT sniper standing by. Dinozzo is glued to his binoculars watching the scene across the building. O'Brien gives him the positive go ahead, to shoot.

Tony sees his boss still talking to the psycho as he holds Kate to his chest. The sniper has to wait patiently to make sure she is not in the range. The minutes seem like hours while Kate is unconscious in the hand of the killer.

---------------------------------------------

Dr. Mallard is waiting anxiously outside the apartment door with 2 SWAT members. Ducky hears a single loud riffle shot from the inside, followed by Gibbs' shouts, calling his name.

When Ducky and McGee enter the scene, they are shocked, so much blood. Ducky thought his Caitlyn is dead. He feels better when SWAT comes in to check on the man with a hole on his head, laying face down on the bed.

Gibbs is cutting the ropes that bounds her limbs, McGee helped. Kate is in a sorry state and in grave danger.

Gibbs is holding her, he is scared, her clothes are disarray, and blouse opened, shows the cuts and bruised. He turns his head, sees Ducky froze.

"Ducky, what the hell are you doing, standing?" he asks. Ducky quickly makes an attempt to help Kate. He quickly check for her pulse, breathing and broken bones. Tony arrives in the room, breathless, relief to see the bastard dead, but to see his friend poor condition.

"Is she Ok boss?' he asks Gibbs who is holding her. They are all shaken by her state. It seems like hours, waiting for the paramedics, damn it, they should have arrived with SWAT.

Not wanting to wait longer, Gibbs carries her down the stairs after Ducky secured her neck. The ambulance arrives within seconds. They all want to know how Kate is doing, but since Gibbs orders them to stay put and process the scene, they did.

Kate feels the ground move. What's going on she thought, she hears a male voice talking to her, somehow his voice soothe her, but can the ground stop moving? Her head is killing her.

"Stop it" she said, "Don't move", "Please stop it" she repeats, and she dares not open her eyes, afraid of the acute pain.

Then she can recognize their voices, its Gibbs and Ducky. She opens her eyes right away, hoping to see the familiar faces, instead she is greeted by a nauseating headache, and she raises herself and throws up.

Her eyes are teary, she can't focus, and her hands are reaching out blindly, trying to bear her surrounding. She is not as cold anymore, but she feels worse than before, she can't control her limbs yet.

Somebody stop her from moving, but the restriction just piss and scare her even more. Out of fear and frustration she starts crying.

Once more, she hears the soothing voice; talking to her while somebody is holding her hand and shoulders. She doesn't really catch what they are saying, but she calms down a great deal. Voices are telling her that she is safe now and she is among her friends.

She lies down as she is told but she still cries anyway, her body hurts. She doesn't care if her brothers call her a wimp. She yelps when she fells a sharp pain of her left hand, people are fussing over her from her head to her middle body, they hurt.

Damn it, she feels another sharp pain, this time it's on her arms.

She knew that her brothers will laugh their head off if they saw her crying like a baby. She feels another waves of head splitting headache that cause her to hurls again.

She is bombarded by needles, on her stomach, her hips, everywhere… Damn it! She thought, stops poking her with needles!!! She also hears Ducky talking non stop, doesn't really comprehend him, but she feels better and slowly lulls back into her black oblivion

Ducky is barking orders to the paramedics for the entire journey to the hospital. He feels that they are incompetent fools; he ended up taking care of Caitlyn by himself. And for the 1st time in history, Gibbs didn't cut him off.

Gibbs sat next to her, holding her hand and stroking her head, when she starts crying, he didn't know what to do. All he knows is that she is in terrible pain and terrified.

When she started trashing around trying to wake up, all he can do is hold her down and talk to her. He feels hopeless and angry at himself, how could he let this happen to her, she is his responsibility, she lies there in front of him, cold, weak and in pain. Gibbs feels like crying himself.

-----------------------------------------

It's been almost two hours since she's been admitted to the hospital, yet…no news. Gibbs is drinking his 6th cup of coffee, pacing in the waiting areas; Ducky is sitting down, looking at his own shoes. Dinozzo, McGee and Abby just arrive and they are all sitting down, looking at each other.

O'Brien is on the phone, taking to his agents and HQ, instructing them to close the case. Later on, he is on his mobile talking seriously to the Director after he signals Gibbs.

As the ER room is opened, they all stands up in unison and rush to the doctor who is rather shock to find five very distinct people standing in front of him.

One introduces himself as her M.E, another lady with a tattoo is crying and talking at the same time, another 2 men rather young are looking at him desperately and another older man who is obviously the leader of the pack just looks mad.

"She is now sedated, in the ICU…the next 24 hours are critical, but she is stable and resting" he goes on "severe concussion to the head, cuts, bruises, no fractured bones, but I'm afraid of internal bleeding at the stomach region", the verdict goes on, They are all very quiet now, "She was also drugged heavily, dehydrated, with some stomach ulcers, not a big deal" he looks at his chart, not a big deal? Gibbs thought.

"Hairlines fractures on her cheek bones… but after 24 hours or more if there is no internal bleeding, she should be all right, then we shall move her out of the ICU" he finishes. Gibbs blanched as he listened to the verdict from the doctor. Ducky is just nodding his head, while the rest of them just listen and gaped at the doctor.

"I need a copy of your report for our investigation Doc" Gibbs said gruffly then looks at Ducky. "Yes of course' the Doctor quickly reply, afraid to offend Gibbs.

"Can we see her?" Abby asks the M.D following him to the nurse station, later on he gives Gibbs a copy of his report which Gibbs straight away gives to Ducky.

"She is heavily sedated right now, when she's awake, she'll be in great pain, so we need to drug her again, so I don't think it is wise to see your friend right now, perhaps when she is out of the ICU" and the Doctor left.

O'Brien signals Gibbs as they talk privately in the corner. When Gibbs returns, they are all standing around Ducky who is still reading Kate's medical chart, shaking his head. "She'll be fine guys" that's all Ducky said and he fold the papers and stuff it in his suit pocket and sits down.

Gibbs asks Tony, McGee and Abby to go back to the HQ or home but received a strong retaliation. All of them refused to go and refused to look at Gibbs as he glares at them; Tony is making phone calls, McGee is buying his team coffee and Abby pretend to be busy with her PDA.

'Ducky, c'mon" Gibbs calls Ducky as he walks out of the corridor, going to the head.

"So? What is it? How is she?" he asks his M.E. Nothing passes this man Ducky coughs nervously…."It doesn't look terrible Jethro…but I want to spare them the details" he said as he pulls out the report.

"Oh Jethro…our Caitlyn will be in great pain for the first week…she'll be hooked in IV, lots of antibiotic injections, tetanus, not to forget the internal bleeding due to multiple blow to her stomach…I guessing he kicked her from the bruised pattern…the fact that she was drugged with unknown doses by a psycho, concussion…I can go on Jethro…" Ducky folds the report back.

"She'll be all right Ducky" as Gibbs left the head, she has to be all right, that woman is so strong headed and stubborn, she would never give up on herself, Gibbs calms himself down.

He walks back to the waiting area, that's now fill with more people, waiting for their love ones. It is bleak scenery; he sees some of them crying, even a very big gentleman is crying like a woman, Gibbs doesn't judge him.

He sits next to Abby who is fiddling with her PDA and two mobile phones on her hands and lap. "I've managed to transfer Kate old mobile information to the new one", Abby explains to her boss, not looking up to him. Gibbs is staring at Abby, she is good he thought.

When Gibbs looks up in front of him, McGee is standing with coffee in his hand. "Thanks" he said, "No problem boss" as he goes around handing out coffee to his team mates.

It was 8pm when Gibbs shakes Tony and McGee, waking them up and chasing them home. Abby refuses to listen to his threat and she starts crying, then Gibbs gives up. It was almost midnight when Gibbs asks Abby to send Ducky home, and she did.

She left him Kate's new mobile in his hand "Perhaps she'll be up tonight and she can have her phone, give it to her boss man" as they left.

Since this noon, Gibbs checks in with the nurse station at every hour. The nursed were annoyed, then pissed, then annoyed, then pissed again. But never once they ignored him because he looks pissed and grumpy too. Then by midnight they felt sorry for him, they also sees the dozens cups of coffee on the table.

Finally, past midnight, an old nurse said that he can wait inside with her. When he enters the cold ICU he sees Kate sleeping with IV and all kind of things and machines hooked up to her small lifeless body.

There are going in and out of his Kate, from her nose, mouth, hands…She is so pale, she looks like she is in deep pain, and the bruises on her face have turn green and blue.

Gibbs pulls a chair to her bed. He gently holds her cold hand and kisses it. He places her hand to his face. He feels his tears' falling… that's how he finally sleeps, with his face down beside Kate's body.

--------------------------------------------

**Kate's POV**

Her throat is dry, her lips are cracked badly, her head hurts, and her body hurts, her limbs and bones hurt. It hurts to breath.

That's all she feels when she is up. Bloody hell! She thought. She is in 9th level of hell, as she listens to the bloody beep beep beep beep machines beside her. Feeling the needles on both her arms and hands, she wishes she is dead.

She feels cold, really uncomfortable, she got to get out of here, a nice warm bath would be great, nice…. Let's go, she told herself…wrong moves.

She hears a scream in her head. Damn ! who on earth is screaming their head off?...oh that was me…As she realizes that she raised her head and upper body that cause a sadistic twisting pain in her abdomen region…She has to go home and all the tubes around her, the hell with them, she has enough of shit.

Kate feels two strong hands stopping her erratic movements of pulling the useless tubes. "Help" she whispers

"Kate…Kate…hey…it's ok…it's me Gibbs" he tries to stop her. "Gibbs…help me pull these things off me" she wails, keeps pulling her left IV, then she hurls on her side, her head hurts, Gibbs notice a yellowish discharge from her mouth.

"Take me home Gibbs…" she cries and pleads to him.

Gibbs pushed the nurse button the moment she hurls. "Ok Kate…ok I'll take you home" he lies as he sees no other way to calm her down. By the time the nurse arrived, she's pulled her IV and oxygen tubes.

The nurse disappeared for a few minutes and comes back with a sedative injection, but some damaged is done, some of her stitches were open. Gibbs is frantic, this time holding her shoulders down.

The nurse jabs her thigh and Kate is pissed, she screams at the addition pain, but soon she calm down. She acknowledge Gibbs for the first time, she realizes where she is. She begs him to take her home, but all he did was telling her that he will. He strokes her hair and wipes her tears.

Few seconds later she fells unconscious. The nurse fixes her IV back, but her vein is now bleeding and swollen, so she changed place.

Gibbs is glad he was there with her. So when the old nurse told him that his wife will be asleep for few hours and he can go home to rest, he almost laugh.

It is early in the morning when Dinozzo and Ducky arrive; they bring him coffee and food, force feed him, this time both of them ignores his infamous death glares.

Gibbs goes back home to shower and change; as he is standing underneath the hot shower, he recalled her cries of pain, begging him to take her home. He wishes he could do more than holding her hands and talking to her.

Gibbs is about to exists his house when Kate's mobile rings. He knew the caller ID, Secret Service HQ, 'Gibbs" he answers…

-----------------------------------------

Abby and McGee arrive at the hospital by 9 am. They each go in to the ICU for a few minutes to see Kate. Gibbs sees Abby is resting her head on Ducky's shoulder, holding his arm, whilst Tony and McGee sat on the chair with coffee on their hands.

Gibbs grabs both their coffee as he walks past them, gulping them down in several minutes. "Dinozzo, you are responsible for the paperwork, make sure you hands them in to the Director by hand" Gibbs states

"Sure boss" Tony replies

"McGee, help O'Brien's team wrapping up the cold case" Gibbs continue, "provide them with information they need to do it", "Yes Boss" McGee answers.

"Abby, why don't you finish your reports and help Palmer with Ducky's and gives them to Dinozzo when you two are done, he'll know what to do", He states, "Ducky and I will be here until he is called back"

'Dinozzo, keep me updated. Also, there is an important paperwork I want you to bring to the Director, no question asks Dinozzo, do you understand me?" he looks at his seriously.

No argument as they go back to NCIS. Gibbs sits next to his M.E. Ducky is looking at Gibbs, somehow feeling his pain and frustration, he couldn't believe the unfortunate events.

He tries to jokes with Gibbs, " Jethro, the one of the nice looking nurse is saying that Caitlyn's husband has gone home to rest…" he eyed Gibbs knowingly, " I have no Idea our Caitlyn is married…my…my" Ducky shakes his head. Gibbs smirks, "very funny Ducky".

Ducky feels sorry for his friend Jethro, just as he and Kate finally realized and admit to each other that they are meant for each other, another tragedy hit both hard on the face, almost ruining everything.

"Jethro… you have to hang on, you'll make it…somehow because it's all worth it son…" He places his hand to Gibbs, who is sitting next to him with his hands covering his tired face.

"You have to be stronger for the both of you…for the future that you guys deserved" he continues, but Ducky stops talking because he sees Kate's M.D facing them, "We have to keep her in the ICU for another day, she is not ready to be transfer to regular ward, her vital is not stable yet…I'll let you guys now when things chance…" the MD is disturbed by a beep by the nurse station few feet behind them.

All hell broke loose, Ducky and Gibbs see nurses and Doctors running to the ICU.

They are both white on their faces. Gibbs wants to enter the ICU doors, but Ducky is holding him back, asking him to stay put, he tells him that he is no help to them and they are a hindrance more than help. "Jethro you are no help to them… you have to understand" he tries explaining to the panicked and close to tears Gibbs.

Ducky never sees him cry before; not when his three wives left him, not when he was beaten by clubs, not when he was hurt in the field. Dr. Mallard feels his own tears on his face too…

Fifteen minutes feel like hours. The panic is over when Ducky and Gibbs see a body is wheeled out of the ICU, which is greeted by the deceased grieving family members.

"God damn it!" Gibbs swears under his breath, he is holding Ducky unto his feet. "Ducky, I think you should go back to HQ…" as he slowly accompanies the aging M.E to his car.

Gibbs receives a call on his mobile, "Gibbs". "Boss, its Dinozzo" Gibbs knows right away why his agent call; he can hear the anger and confusion from his voice. "Why boss? I don't understand…" He asks

"You will soon Dinozzo! Right now, just do what I said" Gibbs hangs up on him. He feels guilty to him, especially Tony is close to Kate, and they are partners. He must be shocked to finds out the paperwork to be given to the Director is a transfer form for Special Agent Todd to O'Brien's team.

After he checked on Kate and stayed with her for an hour. Gibbs goes back to his HQ. O'Brien is walking in to the Director's office. He sees Gibbs' agent, Dinozzo, storming out of the Director's office, walking towards the elevator, O'Brien thought, if looks could kill, he'll finds a dead body in the Director's office.

After O'Brien finished his paperwork with the Director, he quickly exits the room. He is heading towards "the Goth tattooed chick" as his young agent James called her, when he suddenly witness a shouting match between Gibbs and Dinozzo, with the Goth chick in the middle, trying to break them off with no result.

O'Brien also notices the M.E, Ducky, walking towards the closed lab, pass O'Brien in a hurry, talking to himself, "Oh dear…oh dear…lord has mercy"

O'Brien sighs and shakes his head, hoping his colleague won't kill anybody before the week end. He smirks,"Damn! When love strikes, It strikes hard" especially to an ex hard ass Marine like Gibbs. O'Brien is glad that he is married, no divorce and a glorified Grandpa, soon. And he left the match back to his bullpen.

The shouting match is over within minutes, but it was bad. Abby is crying, Ducky is shaking his head, Tony has murders in his eyes and Gibbs looks like he is going to kill somebody, storming out the forensic lab.

After the incident, Tony is not talking to his boss. Instead he goes to O'Brien's bullpen. Gibbs is back in his bullpen with coffee in his hand, he is filling request day off form and drop it in the Director's office on his way out to the hospital.

-------------------------------------

It is 2pm when he arrived. He is surprised to find Ducky and Abby already there, sitting close to each other in the waiting room…Abby stands up and hugs Gibbs tightly…"I was mad at you…but not anymore Gibbs…I understand and I am sure that Tony will too, when he finds out" Gibbs kisses her temple "thanks Abs" he said.

"I am actually glad, you made the decision" she continues, she grins but her eyes and nose are still red from crying.

They don't have to tell him twice to eat. He was hungry and tired, but don't realize that until he starts wolfing down the food Abby brought. By 6 pm they force Gibbs to go home for some rest, assuring him that they'll be there while he was not.

Gibbs goes home, showers and sleep, exhausted. He tells himself that his Kate is safe and everything will be all right, as he lulls to sleep.

-Tbc-nova2006-edited


	10. Owning Kate

**Chapter 10 Owning Kate (last chapter)**

He is awake in his bed, disoriented, sweating from his nightmare, sees his watch and jumps off his bed to get dress and drives to the hospital, he over slept. It is almost midnight when he arrives, he sees no sign of Ducky and Abby in the waiting room, and of course…they already left.

He silently enters the ICU towards Kate's bed when he stops in his track as he sees Abby and Ducky. What a sight…She is whispering to Kate's ears, chattering softly to her, as if Kate is awake, holding her limp hand, that is swollen and bruised from the needles.

Abby looks like she was just crying, nevertheless, she is telling Kate to get well soon, to wake up soon and everything will be all right. She tells her how mush she misses her and how they'll make another tattoo together and she finally let Kate teach her yoga and Pilates which she hates.

Ducky is whispering to her other side, telling her how proud he is of her, how Kate has successfully tame the grumpy hard ass Marine, begging her to wake up because her job is not done yet, "still a long way to go Caitlyn…but I promise, that it is worth it…wake up my child" he insists.

They realized that Gibbs is there and they both stop talking at the same time…Abby and Ducky left Kate soon after he arrived.

After drinking his minimum dose of caffeine intake, he sits with Kate. For a second time, the kind old nurse refers her as his wife and he doesn't correct her mistake, it sits right in his heart.

He looks at "his wife" and said "Honey, you better wake up soon or you'll be hearing more of Abby and Ducky every single day, no one is going to stop them and they are just getting started…so please wake up…" he kisses her cold temple.

---------------------------------------------

Where the hell I am? Why is it so dark? And my head hurts like hell! Kate is in her stupor. And damn all the tubes around her going in and out of her. She feels the tube going in her mouth and throat, it's still there.

She groggily opens her heavy eyes. She blurry sees the body with all the tubes, IV and machines hooked up to her. There is no acute jarring headache; it's just a pounding that is better compared to previously. This she can bear…As she tries to tug the tubes, she has no energy, but she does it anyway with all the energy she musters.

Subsequently, her hand is caught by stronger warmer hands, blocking her action. She struggles to pull another one but she is stop by another force. Frustrated, tired and in pain, she cries again.

She hears his voice, "Katie…please stops…Katie, can you hear me? Stop" she hears Gibbs' voice, strained…"Gibbs?" she is happy he is there, he can help her, she sees his blurry face, "help me…please" she begs.

Then "Gibbs…you look terrible" she said, and she hears the most comforting sound ever, his laughter, not loud but it definitely makes her feels better.

"Help me get rid of this thing Gibbs, they are killing me…" she begs…"Katie… hey listen to me, It's ok…it will be over soon" he sees his other hand starts bleeding from the results of her tugs.

She swallows her saliva and she feels pain from the tube that is in her throat. She tries to pull it out, the tube is taped to her skin, she screams in pain…Gibbs stops her, her cups her face with his hands, kissing her nose gently. "Hey Kate…it's ok …you are safe" he whispers to his "wife".

"Gibbs…let's go home…" she pleads to him, crying, feeling all her aches and pains all over her body and limbs. "Soon, baby…soon, when it's time…I swear to God, I'll take you home…ok?" he said…"Promise…" she replies

"Yes. I promise" Gibbs answers, Kate is satisfied with his answer, after all he never breaks his promise and goes back to sleep. The man falls asleep holding her badly bruised hand, his head is resting on her bed. He is slowly awakened, when he raises his tired neck, he sees Tony standing at the foot of her bed, looking at them.

He doesn't look piss anymore. Tony goes to Kate's other side, kisses her temple, telling her to get better soon or he'll snoop on her bag again and left, after Tony nods briefly at Gibbs to acknowledge him.

Gibbs walks out of the ICU, finds Tony waiting for him in the seating area, holding his coffee…"Coffee boss?" he asks, "Thanks" Gibbs replies…"Dinozzo…" he starts talking after he sips the coffee, Tony cuts him.

"Boss…I'm sorry I doubt you…I should have known. I've talk to Ducky and O'Brien…I understand…", he continues " I only wish you trust us more boss, I only wish you tells us…I'm no psychic boss, and I'm glad you made the changes, out of all people…you deserve it the most Gibbs" Tony hardly uses Gibbs' name before.

"Good" Gibbs answers. Tony nods and stands up, getting ready to go back to work when Gibbs speaks up "I am taking leave Dinozzo, you are in charge, keep me updated and call me if you need help" as Gibbs walks to the head. Tony walks to his car, grinning and said to himself "I won't disappoint you boss…and ladies…here I come…Tony Dinozzo…senior agent".

------------------------------------------

By noon, Kate is transferred out of the ICU, but she is still in great deal of pain. She throws up several times. Ducky said that's the side effect from the drugs and also she was malnourish and some gastric problem. Kate said it's the bloody tube.

She has lots of nightmares. Sometimes she wakes up crying and thrashing, looking for Gibbs. Sometimes she just wakes up gasping for air with terror in her eyes. Gibbs hardly leaves her side. Kate keeps begging him to take her home.

The first three days out of the ICU were horrible for her. The tube that goes in to her stomach is excruciating. The IV and tubes on her arms are hardly bothering her anymore, even though she is all bruised and swollen.

Kate cried from her ache and pain, but her nightmares are worse for Gibbs. They tear his heart out. When he hears her screams in her dreams, he hugs her and let her cries her heart out in his arms to sleep.

She tells him about her nightmares, the psycho violated her, and she felt dirty and hopeless. She dreamt that he raped her too and she is dead…"I am so sorry I couldn't protect you Katie" he said to her ears "It's not your fault Gibbs…and I am so glad you saved me" she feels him hugs her tighter.

On the 2nd week, things are much better. The tube that goes in her stomach is pulled out, it was a horrible experience, choking on it, but she is much happier now, Gibbs notices.

Abby and Ducky came often to visit her and bring food and coffee for Gibbs. Tony comes every evening. He never arrives empty handed; sometimes he brings flowers, sometimes chocolate, sometimes balloons…and so on.

Unfortunately, she is not allowed to eat, yet! She can only drool at the chocolate but unable to eats them. But…being Kate, she asks Gibbs to open them and shared with all of them.

She loves looking at Gibbs eating beside her, sometimes; she wipes the leftover food or sauce from his mouth with her finger. Gibbs loves eating beside her and enjoying the attention.

When the nurse came in to attend to Kate, they refers him as her husband, Kate looks at them weird, but didn't say anything, because Gibbs didn't say anything too. But when the nurse offers Gibbs to clean Kate, they looked at each other, he turns red and Kate laughs out loud.

She kindly tells the confused nurse that she is having none of that, instead she waits for Abby to arrive and force Abby to carry her to the bathroom and have a great warm shower, despite all the argument and glare from Gibbs and the nurses.

Kate comes back from her shower all clean, fresh and happy! She wants to pack up and go home…"Yeah right Kate…wishful thinking" he replies to her energetic wish. Gibbs was right; she throws up a couple of time that night, accompanied by fever. Despite all that and the fact that she can't even walk by herself yet because she is still too weak, she is cheerful.

Kate also forces Gibbs to go home and sleep, she makes Tony drives him back home, after much argument, and he agreed to go home. He comes back the next day and finds her bed surrounded by weird stuffed animals that makes weird noises from Abby. Abby is sitting next to Kate's bed; they are both listening to Ducky, talking about his experiences, as usual.

Gibbs also finds Tony flirting with a blond intern in the hallway, and TWACK, he slaps his head, just for the sake of it.

Kate is under Doctor's order not to eat solid food for a week. The starved woman keeps saying:"I'm hungry…", "I'm starving…", "I'm dying from hunger…", "Feed me…please", "I want food…" over and over again.

Gibbs sits next to her as she stares hungrily at him eating his food. He promises her that he'll cook whatever she wants and more when she is home…All of a sudden, Kate grabs his sandwich, stole a very big bite, chew and sigh in content, while Gibbs shouts at her action.

She just stares at him dreamily as he grumbles. She raises her lips to his mouth and kisses him; her excuse is "You got food on your mouth". So, he makes sure that he eats next to her every single day, hoping for another impromptu kiss.

Gibbs pops a chocolate in his mouth and eats it in gusto, in front of her. She smiles, hold his face and kiss him passionately, sharing the piece of chocolate which Gibbs thought was the best chocolate he ever eats in his entire live.

By the time Kate is allowed to leave the hospital, she was biting her nails, she was going crazy, she hates it there; even though Gibbs is sweet enough to let her eat a chocolate everyday from his mouth of course, they have a sweet chocolaty routine at the end of every night, it is a chocolate kiss that leave them breathless and sweet.

Finally, when Gibbs arrives one morning to take her home, she would jump him if it's not because of her stitches and stomach wound. She is so happy; she is smiling the entire time.

"Caitlyn…I know you feel much better, but you have to be careful, the trauma leaves your body immune system weak, so…you should take care…" Ducky explains to the happy Kate, his advice is cut by her hugs and kiss to his cheek excitedly. "Ohh…ok…thanks sweetheart" Ducky is shocked.

Gibbs gives Kate her clothes, a short and a shirt! Short? Why short? She wanders. Anyway, she put on her clothes.

"Ouch…auw…auw…auw…shoot" she swears painfully as she tries to put on her short. Now she knows why he gives her short, not jeans. Her body got so many bruises and wounds, it is very painful to move and putting on clothes.

"You all right Kate" Gibbs is concerned, hearing her distress. She is changing behind the partition…"Yeah, I just didn't realize…" she zips her short gingerly.

"Anyway…I miss my apartment Gibbs…" she said, " Got to do errands, bills, laundry, euww…" thinking about her apartment, must be messy and stinky.

"Kate…" Gibbs calls her, "yeah,…" she answers. "Abby and Tony did all that… they went to your apartment often" he explains behind the partition.

Kate is about to put on her shirt, she stops moving, Abby? Tony? She almost cries, her friends, her family, they love her and she loves them to pieces.

"Gibbs…I am so proud of our team, Gibbs…I wouldn't want to change anything, we are perfect!" she exclaims…"Damn…she is going to freak out and…then kills me" Gibbs hisses to himself.

"Gibbs…" Kate calls him, "yeah…". "I need your help…" she admits to him, "what is it?" he asks seriously, perhaps if he is extra sensitive right now, she might forgive him later on.

"Hmm…I can't…I can't put on my shirt…its painful" this is embarrassing she thought.

"Ooh…ok" he replies…"Perhaps, you can call one of the nurses?" he might not be comfortable. Actually she is the one who is embarrassed with her badly bruised body.

"Yeah right Kate…It's not like we haven't slept together yet or see each other naked…and what would the nurses think, they believe that we are married…" he teases her as he goes to help her.

She hears his sharp gasp when he sees her body. Kate closes her eyes, ashamed; he must be shock to see the bruises and stitches. Gibbs is more angry than shocks, her back is badly bruises. It is black and dark green now. How could he let this happen to his woman? "I'm glad he is dead Kate" he said gruffly.

He helps her put on her shirt gently. When they are done, He holds her hand and they walk to his car, she winches as she walks, her legs are extremely weak, but she is happy.

"Gibbs…I'm hungry" she said to him, once they are in the car. "I know Katie…but Ducky said" he reminds her. "Please…" she begs haughtily, cutting him off. "Ok…we'll see" he said.

Gibbs is right, her enthusiasm doesn't last long. An hour after they arrive in his house, she looks pale and she slips quietly into his bed, her head is hurting and she is light headed.

When his vegetable soup is done, he calls out for her with no reply. He finds her in his bed, asleep, facing down. He quietly joins her. It's been a crazy weeks, too many sleepless nights. He sleeps with her in his arms, he finds peace and contentment.

-----------------------------------

She is very weak for the first week. Ducky visits her everyday. Sometimes staying with them for hours, talking and spending time together. Their activities includes: cooking dinner, having dinner and watching DVD after Kate asks Gibbs to bring hers there. It was a very domestic scene, Ducky thought, looking at the happy couple.

------------------------------------

**Autopsy Room**

"Have you told her about the change Jethro?"

"Haven't find the right time yet, Ducky"

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be Jethro"

"I know Ducky…but I am not sure how to tell her"

"Jethro…you know _exactly _how to tell her, you just don't have the guts to take the chance" Ducky looks at him in the eyes.

Gibbs knows, Ducky is right, It's time. He has already returned to his job. Tomorrow, she will be back at NCIS after a month of sick leave…Gibbs has been preoccupied; he is back working at his boat.

-----------------------------------

Today Abby insists on taking Kate out for a spa and a girl's day out. It was heavenly; Abby planed everything to the detailed. Abby tells her that Tony begs, pleads and begs again to her to join them, but she refuses unless he wore a skirt.

So, from breakfast at IHOP, to the mall, SPA, late lunch at a Japanese restaurant and a movie. It was almost 7, when they arrived at Gibbs's place…Abby said that she has a late date with McGee, so she has to leave right away.

Kate is a little bit sad that the day is over; she is a little bit nervous thinking about tomorrow, she'll be back at work. She wonders how her relationship with Gibbs will affect their job. She sighs, not wanting to think too much and avoid disappointment. But, she is not a child; she can feel that he is worried too. They need to talk, whatever the outcome is.

She enters, "Gibbs…" she calls out to him…"Down here Kate" he bellows from the basement. She goes down to the basement; see him working on his boat.

"How was a day with Abby?" he asks, looking at her… 'Wonderful…" she said and tells him all about it.

"I got something for you…" she goes back up and returns with a present. "Hope you like it" she said, handing him the present.

"Abby said you'll look smashing it in" She winks at him. "It's great Kate…I love it" as he pulls out a dark silver tie. Kate goes to him and ties it for him while Gibbs holds her in his arms.

She goes back to her official couch in the basement, looking at him from far. She was about to fall asleep in the couch when he hears him, "Got something for you too" he said, working on his boat with his tie.

"Yeah? Where is it?" she asks…"It's underneath the couch, you are sitting on it" he points. Kate finds a medium sized box, wrapped in…newspaper? Oh dear…he is really bad in romance, she smiles to herself.

"Oh my God!...I love it" she whispers to herself

"Gibbs…you shouldn't" she knows it is very expensive…"I love it…Gibbs? How?" she still couldn't believe her eyes…"I saw you eyed those babies at the store Kate" he smiles, looking at her reaction…Kate's hands quiver as she opens the box.

It is true…It's a MAGNUM, beautiful piece of gun, she hold it up, sees the engraving at the handle. It says "With love, Jethro Gibbs".

She runs to him and kiss the man senselessly. "Thank you…" she said to his lips…"There is more…" he said to her lips, he looks nervous, "More?" she couldn't believe her ears, "A silencer?" as she runs back to the box she left at the couch. My God, she is going to the range soon, she'll show off to Tony as soon as possible and see his eyes turns green with envy.

She is holding the box, looks underneath the several layers of paper.

She freezes…seems like hours, Gibbs is looking at her; before she reaches for her silencer, it makes her silence all right, and he clears his throat nervously.

Kate reaches for her silencer; it is shinning in the sparely lighted basement.

She reads the engraving, **"_A promise, Jethro and Kate_"** and she slips the ring to her finger. It is beautiful, she couldn't believe her eyes.

She feels his arms, enveloping her from behind…"It's your Katie…If you want it…do you?" Gibbs whispers to her

"Yes, I do Gibbs…" she replies, tears brimming in her eyes…"Kate…since you said yes…It's Jethro…I think…we are engaged…It's Jethro…not Gibbs" he continues, he kisses her neck.

"OK…Jethro" she replies, then she remembers…"What about our work Gibbs?" she worries

"Kate…Jethro" he laughs. She flushes "I'm sorry…Jethro…what about our work?"

"I've arranged everything Kate…I need you to trust me on this Kate…I want this to work Katie" he speaks seriously…"Yes, of course"

Gibbs exhales deeply, he better say it out loud…"I've transferred you to O'Brien' team. We think by doing that, It will benefit O'Brien's and us…then we'll be able to continue our relationship and our job" he spills everything out, while he is holding her; everything is out in the open, now he is just waiting for her reaction, unsure of himself

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…I don't know how…" he admits

Kate turns around, and hugs him; she realizes how serious he is on their relationship as he goes all the way to arrange their lives to make things work.

"And…" Gibbs clears his throat; she is going to be pissed.

"And what Gibbs?...I mean Jethro" she asks…"I told Secret Service off" He said, and right away he feels her laughing in his chest.

"You are not mad?"

"Gibbs!...I…sorry…Jethro…sorry, let me starts again"

"Jethro…you are one hell of an unconventional man and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she looks at him in the eyes.

"I was so worried you'll be mad Katie" he kisses her hair, relieved.

"And you give me a MAGNUM gun?" she looks at him weird…"I take my chances Kate" he chuckles.

---------------------------------

Tony and McGee find it hard to accept that Kate has been transferred to another team at another floor. But there are sincerely happy for their new life together.

Abby is ecstatic, Ducky is almost crying, speechless!

O'Brien and his team are happy with the additional agent.

Gibbs and Kate are thankful that their prayers have been answered

Director Sheppard is displeased

--------------------------------------

**6 months later**

Kate slips off her wedding ring and read

"**A_ commitment, Jethro and Kate_".**

A very simple line which he decides, engraved on her simple wedding band, engraved in her heart forever, till death do they part…then she remembers something.

"Katie…why are you taking your ring off?" she is roused from her memory by the sound of her sleepy and annoyed husband, besides her…staring at her finger with no ring on.

"I am reading the engraving Jethro" she suddenly realizes she never read his. She turns, reaches for his hand and tries to slip off his wedding band from his finger. He tries to fight her but she manages to slips it off.

His line is entirely different from hers, she smiles

"**_Committed and belonged to Kate, my wife_".**

Kate laughs and kisses him to his core and slips the band back.

They both know, it will work this time around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-END-nova2006-edited.

Thank you guys for the review, critics and support!!! Special thanks to Dani, Ditte, Dolphinsiren (Marcela), I heart TV luvin hottie, Mindy, Lissie, Cleo nightingale, Navy Babe, Kibbslover, and GayleTop of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
